Summer Heat
by Corolla
Summary: Ulquiorra moved from England, no wonder he dislikes the scorching summer sun. But this particular summer, he gets to spend it with his neighbor and big time crush Grimmjow. But problems are waiting for them, can they cope? Yaoi Fluff OOCness Graphic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya there! It's me, Corolla (well duhh) So I've been working on this story, featuring our smexy Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. I'm a bit stuck so it might take sometime to finish, but I'll do it 'till the end :D No worries! So this story will be in Ulquiorra's P.O.V and contains OOC as usual. Sorry if there are mistakes 'cause I didn't re-read and edit the whole thing :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summer Heat**

It's been 4 years since the first day I arrive in Japan. I've been spending my childhood in England, and even as a kid, I know that I didn't belong there. I need to go somewhere else and see the world. So when I'm independent enough, I begged my parents to let me go to Japan. So after a lot of embarrassing stifles and begs, they let me stay with some relatives.

I've always been captivated by Japan. The culture, food, the people, and of course sakura. I remember it so well, the first time I flipped some magazines and found some pictures of those beautiful pink trees. They looked so soothing. And ever since then, I was determined to see them. So I've spent 3 springs in this beautiful country. Life's being so damn enjoyable, excluding school, of course.

But there's just one thing I can't stand, the summer heat. In Japan, they have a lot of fun things to do in summer. You can go to the beach, public pools, attend the festivities that occurred, but the heat is unbearable! England is cold all year long, and I've never been a fan of the sun in the first place. There's nothing I can do about it, and that irritates me. And so here I am, doing nothing on a hot afternoon, lying around in my room in nothing more but my shorts. The fan I'm holding in my hand isn't providing much help. I stop fanning myself and stare at the ceiling instead.

"This summer is going to be so boring… Just like usual."

"Ulquiorra!" My cousin Szayel pops out of nowhere.

"Hey there my little kitten, watcha doing? Are you trying to seduce me? Lying there without any clothes on…" He throws himself at me, but I manage to dodge him, making him fall face down on the floor.

"I'm not your little kitten, Szayel. And if you want to sexually harass someone, do it to Yylfordt instead." Szayel gets up and pouts.

"But we do that all the time. Who did you think I learn doing naughty stuff from?" I can't help to roll my eyes and sigh. Szayel and Yylfordt have been engaged in a forbidden brotherly love relationship since last year. So basically I've seen and heard a lot of 'inappropriate' things they've done. And yes, Szayel had taken it up in the ass. It happens a lot.

"Well stop harassing me! Go harass each other!" I'm usually cranky, but in summer, I get even crankier. Ahh, why does summer have to be so annoying? Suddenly I can hear someone shouting.

"Yeah, Szayel. Go flirt with your brother, I wanna talk with Ulqui over here." A light blue haired boy shouted from the window. Grimmjow jumps into my room and grins at me. It's pretty annoying to have your classmate as your neighbor. Not to mention how close our rooms are, our balconies are separated by a small gap, making it easy for any of us to sneak into the room on the other side. No, I've never done that before, but this guy has done it a few times, saying that he needs to copy my homework. Lazy ass.

Szayel taps his finger on his lips, thinking about what Grimmjow just said.

"Aw okay, I need some comforting right now anyway. You guys are so mean!" He hops his way to the door "Bye-bye, little kitties!" He went out and slams the door, leaving me and Grimmjow alone.

"So now I'm a kitty too? Just what the hell is wrong with your cousin, Ulqui?" I snort and reach for the fan

"How am I supposed to know. He probably needs to have a serious appointment with a psychiatrist." He sits next to me, grabbing my hand and attempting to fan himself. I flinch at the sudden touch. Why? Well I'm just not used to being touched.

"Or maybe he just needs some serious hardcore fuck with Yylfordt." He says with a calm tone. How can he say that so calmly? This guy is such a delinquent; I guess he's used to it.

I pull away and wipe my forehead. The weather is just getting hotter and hotter.

"Yeah, perhaps you're right. So, what did you want to talk about?" Grimmjow lay down and yawns.

"Nothing really, I was just being a hero by saving you from that pink headed molester." I can feel my face getting hotter for some reason. It must be the heat.

"Oh. Well thanks… I guess." We stay like that for a while, with an awkward silence between us. I wonder what he's thinking about…

"Do you want something to drink? Or perhaps some snacks?" I try to break the silence by blurting out anything in my head and delivering it in a clear voice to my guest. Hey wait, I didn't invite him…

"Nahh, it's okay. I'm just really, really sleepy. Do you mind if I nap here?" He yawns again and closes his eyes.

"Hey! Go back to your own room! Don't sleep here!" I try to wake him by shaking him and slapping his arm.

"No, it's cooler in here, spacious too. Cut me some slack, Ulqui. I need to sleep." He suddenly takes off the yellow shirt and throws it aside.

"Fine, but get out of here before dinner." All I can hear is a mumble coming from him followed by a steady breathing.

His chiseled abs is hard to ignore. I have to hold back so that I don't drill holes in his body because of my glares. Did he just take it off on purpose? My body isn't as built as his, obviously. I was born with a very pale skin, slender body but fairly muscular, unlike him and his tan, muscular, hot body. Oh gosh, did I just say hot? The Granz brothers gayness must be getting to my head. But everyone admits it, Grimmjow is one hot delinquent. He's popular among girls because of his wild personality and appearance. I mean, who could possibly ignore light blue hair?

"Stop staring at me, Ulqui." He mumbles. I quickly look away after meeting his eyes for a brief second. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize he was staring at me. A little blush creeps up my face. Shit.

"Um sorry… I thought you were asleep." Why did I have to stare at him? Why did he have to take off his shirt anyway?! He grins mischievously.

"If you want to see my body, just say so. I'll take my shirt off for you anytime." Oh no, now my face is really, really flushed.

"Oh shut up, Grimmjow. Who wants to stare at your body all day anyway?" And now he's laughing so hard it's bugging me.

"But you just did! Just admit it, my cute Ulquiorra." He smirks.

"Aaaahh, shut up! Go back to your room this instance!" I try to pull him up and drag him to my balcony, but end up stumbling and falling on top of him.

"Hey, calm down will ya?" He grunts. Our sweaty bodies brush against each other. The feeling of his muscles beneath my hands… unexplainable! Its slick from sweat and it feels really nice. It's kind of… erotic. Suddenly he grabs my neck and stares into my eyes.

"Such emerald…" Did he just speak about my eyes in a whisper I find so intoxicating? Anyone, kill me. Now!

"Hey Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, do you want some shaved ice or ice lollies? Oh my." This is bad, very bad. Yylfordt is standing at the door with a huge smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare say a thing." I say as I get off of Grimmjow who's smiling awkwardly.

"Give me the lollies, Yylfordt." Grimmjow gets up and walks towards the door.

"You joining, Ulqui?" I quickly get up and answer

"Give me the lollies too."

* * *

"I'm back, baby!" Yylfordt enters the room after buying the lollies. Szayel practically squeals and threw himself at his brother.

"Yyldfort honey! How was the trip to the store? Did you get the chocolate flavored condom I asked for?" Szayel captures the blond boy's lips and make out right in front of our eyes.

"Szayel, they're watching us." I rummage the plastic bag that contains the lollies instead.

"We're not watching you." I and Grimmjow say at the same time. We pay them no attention and start to eat our ice lollies.

"See, come on Yylfordt… Play with me." It's not unusual, but I still can't stand Szayel's purrs.

"Fine, let's grab our things and play. Guys, you know where we'll be and what we're gonna do." Yylfordt grabs the other plastic bag with some naughty oddities in it and goes back to snake his arms on Szayel's waist. How I envy their love life…

"So, see you later, kitties!" Szayel licks Yylfordt's neck and they make their way to their room.

All I can hear is the sound of our tongues licking the lollies. The sloppy sounds are making me have some dirty thoughts about Grimmjow's tongue… Licking my neck just like what Szayel did to Yylfordt. Ah crap, I should really stop imagining things.

"Hey Ulqui." I snap back to reality and put on my usual poker face.

"What?" He thinks for a second and finally replies.

"Want to tag along to the beach tomorrow?" Well that's shocking.

"Me? Go with you to the beach? You must be kidding me, Grimmjow. You know I hate the sun." Grimmjow pouts at me. Oh how I love that cute pout of his.

"But I don't want my beautiful Ulquiorra to be raped by the Granz brothers. And you can stay under the shades." He called me beautiful. Shit.

"Fine, I'll go with you. Just stop pouting!" His face immediately lights up. How childish.

"Okay, then it'll be like a double date with the Granzs! I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow. Better get going now." He makes his way to my room, obviously going to use the balcony. Date huh.

* * *

Urgh, Szayel and Yylfordt sure took a long time in the shower. After a few good rounds in their bedroom, they went to the bathroom and spend some more time in there. Sex 24/7. Don't they get tired? After I finish taking a bath and concentrating really hard so I won't get any weird ideas, I run up to my room. The bath was refreshing, but it's still so very hot! I don't bother wearing any clothes. I just want to run around in my underwear. Boxers? Too bothersome. Briefs are really useful in times like this. I pull on my black briefs and sit on my bed. I stare outside, noticing that the lights are out in Grimmjow's room. "He must be out… Hmm, what to do?" I scoot to the other side of my bed and lean on the wall, facing the balcony. Grimmjow's room is visible, but since the light is out, I can't see it clearly.

Grimmjow. That's all I can think about right now. I just don't get it. I really like him and all his wonderful, unexpected features. How he can be sweet, sexy, nice, naughty and sometimes a jerk. But why? Why do I like him so much? I can't help but sigh. I've liked him for a long time. Ever since he took care of me when I had a sprained ankle during P.E, I can't forget the feel of his hands when he carried me to the nurse's office. That little incident was over a year ago. My heart pounds madly whenever I think of him. It's just stupid of me. Nobody other than Grimmjow and the Granzs knows about this part of me. They only know me as a cold guy without any expression. It's very convenient that way. But at times like this, I wish I have a normal reputation at school.

He complimented my eyes. He said I'm beautiful. Ahh! Why am I grinning like a love struck school girl? His chest, glistening because of sweat, and light blue hair stuck on his forehead. His strong hand on my neck drives me wild. Simply remembering the incident that occurred earlier this afternoon makes me hard. My cock is twitching in anticipation and I imagine those strong hands holding me, tracing my skin.

"Grimmjow…" I can't hold small whimpers from my lips. I touch the growing bulge in my briefs, playing with it without taking off the fabric.

"Ahhh, Grimmjow... "I imagine him touching my thighs, covering my mouth with his. I took out my cock and play with the tip, wishing it's Grimmjow's hand that's holding it. I spread my legs wider and start playing with that little speck of flesh between my testicles and my entrance.

"Ahh… So good…" I don't know how red my face is right now. My body feels like it's on fire! Lust and pleasure stirs in my head, along with the images of Grimmjow. I stroke my erect member and moans filled my ears. I didn't even know I could be this lusty. This voice, it doesn't even sound like mine.

I keep stroking my member, looking for release. With half-lidded eyes I catch a glimpse of yellow near my left foot. It seems that Grimmjow left it there.

"Urmmh…" I reach out to grab the yellow shirt and I can't help to sniff it. It smells just like Grimmjow. Musky with a hint of vanilla and mint. So this is how he smells like. So fresh and sweet… I can't stand it anymore. With his scent near me and the constant images floating in my head, I finally reach my limit.

"Ahhh! Grimmjow!" I come hard, gripping on to Grimmjow's shirt. Exhaustion catches up to me and I fell sideways on my bed.

"Ulquiorra! Dinner's ready!" I can hear Szayel shouting from the dining room downstairs. I really have to wash the shirt that's covered in my semen. This is so embarrassing.

"I'll be right there!" I quickly put on my clothes and stumble downstairs, putting the shirt in the washer on the way to the dining room.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnn! Lol. So yeah, Ulquiorra got his own sexy time! Was that too graphic? I shuddered a little when I wrote it lol. Please look forward to the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hiya! Here's chapter 2! If you're wondering why I upload things so fast, it's because I've written it already, so I just have to break them into chapters and post them lol. Heeere ya go! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sun block, change of clothes, book, towel… What else?" I don't want to leave anything behind, it would be troublesome. I still have about 20 minutes before Grimmjow picks me up. I have to do some last minute clean up and food packing.

Szayel and Yylfordt decided to come along, so they made some onigiri to munch on later. I stuff Grimmjow's shirt in my bag so I won't forget to return it to him. Grimmjow huh… The memories from last night drift in my head. I stare at my hands. These hands, I've used it for such action. How can I ever touch the man I adore with these hands? A thump startles me and suddenly a pair of strong arms rests itself on my waist.

"You ready yet?" Mint and vanilla wafts around me, and a steady hot breath found its way to my neck.

"In a bit, Grimmjow." I pull out the yellow fabric and turn around, shoving it to his hands. "You left it here yesterday. Be grateful, I've washed it for you instead of throwing it away."

"Gosh, I'm so clumsy sometimes. I looked for it last night, so it's with you all along. Damn it. Well thanks, my sweet Ulqui." He kisses me on the cheeks, making me blush wildly.

"Shut up and just go downstairs!" I shove him, and quickly zip up my bag. Why did he have to do that?

I rush downstairs and meet the gang. Grimmjow is wearing his unbuttoned light blue Hawaiian shirt and white shorts, looking stunning as always. Szayel in his pink sleeveless top, and Yylfordt in the matching model but in light yellow, both wearing white short shorts. They are laughing while packing up the onigiri and some sodas.

"You look flashy, Grimmjow. Just like some random old man on the streets, waiting to pick up some youngsters. Hahaha." I can't help to laugh at Grimmjow. His face turns sour, shocked and pissed at the same time. It's so adorable of him.

"Well, you look _gorgeous_ in that tight, dark green shirt of yours, Ulqui." He said sarcastically. The Granzs just laughed along, and Grimmjow smiles in the end.

"You could've worn shorter shorts you know. That khaki is too long for you." Yylfordt taps his finger on his lips while saying so.

"What?! It's above my knees! It's short already!" I glance down at my shorts. Well it is only a few centimeters above my knees, but still.

"I have to agree with here. You have sexy legs you know. They look yummy." Grimmjow smirks while looking at my legs.

"Gah, what do you know about sexy legs, Grimmjow?!" I say in frustration and cover my legs with the bag I'm holding.

"We agree." The Granzs say in unison. I smirk in victory.

"With Grimmjow. We agree with Grimmjow, not you." Szayel laughs. I roll my eyes. They just never back me up.

"If you're done let's just get going!"

It's pretty convenient that Yylfordt is coming. Since he has his own car he can drive us all to the beach without any worries. Szayel takes the front seat, while I and Grimmjow take the back seat. He rests his head on my lap, making me gasp at the sudden contact.

"Caress my hair, Ulqui. Stroke them." I scoff.

"Why should I?" I avoid meeting Szayel's weird glances.

"Because your hand feels good. Please?" I sigh.

"Fine." I begin to touch his silky smooth hair. I must say this is quite relaxing for me. I stare at him as he closes his eyes and purrs. He's such a sweet guy sometimes; at least he shows that to me. He grabs my other hand, clearly refusing to let go. He's so cute…

We are so much different in school. Grimmjow is the wild delinquent who bullies anyone he thinks is irritating, and the leader of a gang of rebels. As for me, I'm the cold, quite guy who doesn't show much emotions and prefers being alone. But when we come home and get together with the Granzs, we just turn into this whole different people. We turn into our true nature and behaviors. And of course, we prefer being the real us all the time. But certain things just force us to put on a charade and fool others. Why we do that? I just don't want to show my emotions to other. I want Grimmjow to think that I'm special. As for his reason, I just don't know.

"Here we are!" Yylfordt parks the car and gets out. Honestly, I wish the trip was longer…

"Urgh, we're here already? Man, sleeping on your lap is the best way to doze off…" He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Thanks, baby." Too seductive… He's just too damn tempting!

"Grimmjow…" I want to say it. I want to ask him. Just what does he think about me?

"Hmm? What Is it, Ulqui?"

"We should get out." I just can't say it. His stares, they're making me nervous as hell. No, actually it's just making me too damn aroused, I can't say anything at all. It makes me want to avoid him, just so that I won't beg for him to touch me.

"Sure, let's go have some fun!"

* * *

Woah, the beach sure is crowded today. There are people everywhere!

"How are we supposed to get a good spot this way?!" I scratch my head and scan the crowd.

"Hmm… Ah! Over there!" Szayel points to an empty spot not far from where we're standing.

"Come on, let's hurry. We don't want anyone to get there first." Grimmjow says as he pulls my hand. Ah… Grimmjow is holding my hand again. I can't believe he dares to do that in public. "Come on, Ulqui." Oh gosh, I just love his grins.

We set the umbrella and the beach towels. After necessary preparations are done, the Granzs stormed off somewhere we don't really want to know.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Grimmjow asks as he opens a bottle of water.

"I'm not sure… I've told you that I hate the sun. I guess I'll just stay here." He gulps down the liquid recklessly, making some dribble out from the corner of his lips, going all the way down to his neck. It makes me want to lick him. Ahh! What the hell?!

"Okay then, I'll go swim for a while. I'll come back soon." I secretly wish that he didn't take off his shirt. I don't want anyone else to see him like that. Now he's storming off to the water shirtless and I don't understand why I'm so pissed off about it.

"Hey there, hot stuff." Hmm? Who might this idiot be? "Wanna play with me?" I snort, no need to even peek at who's talking.

"Back off, Nnoitra." He chuckles in response, making me want to bury him in the sand. He smirks that cocky smirk of his, making me want to strangle him even more.

"Are you sure? You seem bored." Gosh, this guy is so damn annoying.

"No, Nnoitra. So fuck off." He sits down beside me instead. I'm just wondering, does he have any brains?

"Oh, I'd love to fuck that ass of yours." He grins like an idiotic… idiotic monkey! Wow, that's pretty mean. Even monkeys are smarter than him.

"Shut up, Nnoitra. Get the hell away from me." I snap at him.

Nnoitra Jiruga is one of Grimmjow's gang members. He's best known to be the most perverted member of the gang. He changes partners every month and there's even a rumor that he's working as a gigolo! I mean a host. I don't really get what people see in him. I mean, he has this cocky grin I hate the most, annoying and playboy-ish demeanor. But the way he approaches everyone with the same overly flirty personality ticks me off the most. So what's special about having a lover that way? He's just going to treat them like everyone else.

"Awww, don't be like that, darling! I'm sure you'll find it amusing to spend some time with me. After all, I'm really experienced in sex." How dare this despicable guy wrap his arms around my shoulders!

"I said get off! You're disgusting, Nnoitra! Cut it out!" I try to swat away his arms, but damn, I forgot how strong Grimmjow's gang is. And automatically, that makes this jerk strong too.

"The guy says bug off, Nnoitra." Another hand easily grabs Nnoitra's hand and throws it aside.

"Oh my, it's Grimmjow. What are you doing here?" Grimmjow shoves the monkey aside and sit on the spot where Nnoitra was sitting instead, clearly not wanting me to get close to the babbling idiot.

"It's none of your business, isn't it?" Grimmjow says sharply.

"Well since you're sitting between me and my lover for today, it really is my business now." Oh yes, I'm going to kill that stupid monkey right this-

"What did you say? Ulquiorra? Your lover for the day?!" Eh? Why is he so mad? "Dream on, Nnoitra!" Uh-oh, everyone's staring at us! Grimmjow is ready to land a punch on the monkey's face at any time… God, why now?

"Stop! Grimmjow stop it!" I pull him away from the monkey who's only staring and grinning at him, taunting Grimmjow even more.

Grimmjow is breathing hard, rage in his wild eyes and flashing his sadistic grin he has every time he's angry. But I just don't get why he's so pissed off. Does he…care?

"Knock it off, Grimmjow. Don't let him taunt you, it's just what he wants you to do." Grimmjow grins even wider. This guy can be such a kid sometimes.

"Yeah, Grimmjow baby. Don't get so worked up! I was just claiming my merchandise. He was co-operating really-" Oh yeah, slapping someone feels so good.

"Shut up. I am not some kind of merchandise you can claim as yours. I don't belong to anyone, especially not you. So if you don't want me to make a bigger bruise on that face you boast around, stay the hell away from me." I manage to say it with no trouble at all. Voice not even raised a bit, face still showing no emotion at all. I never thought that practicing my game face would be so convenient. I grab my wallet and Grimmjow's shirt. I shove the light blue fabric to Grimmjow's hands and drag him away from Nnoitra who's staring wide eyed.

* * *

We're walking away from the beach towards a little café nearby. We met the Granzs on the way and told them that we need to cool off for a bit. They were trying to suppress a laugh, but failed miserably. I guess they saw the little slapping incident back there. Grimmjow too, is still laughing up to this point.

"What do you find so funny, huh?" We enter the café and sit down near the windows.

"Well it's just too funny! I mean in a good way. I've never thought that you could actually do that! Look at his face, he was shocked stiff. And remember, he's in my gang." He laughs even more. "Haha, you should consider joining me! It'd be awesome! You'll be that cool guy who can give icy cold words and glares. Man that's just fucking crazy." I snort and drink the coffee the waitress set on the table a few moments ago.

"No way, I'll never join you. I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention." He smiles at me, and reaches for the peppermint tea he ordered.

"Well that's too bad. I thought I can spend some more time with you at school." Don't blush, don't blush, don't… Ah hell, I'm blushing right now.

"Spend more time with me? You come over to my house almost 5 times a week." I sip my coffee, trying so very hard to avoid his stares.

"By the way, Grimmjow. Why were you so mad back there? It's not like he teased you or anything." He makes a puzzled look on his face, sip his tea and set it back on the table.

"He was bugging you. Of course it ticks me off. Isn't it natural?" Eh? Natural? Of course it's unnatural! You don't even have feelings for me. Do you, Grimmjow?

"Natural, huh? What's so natural about nearly punching someone's face just to protect a nobody? Not to mention the crowds were staring at you." The atmosphere changes into something more serious. I rub my temple and sigh.

"Well, first of all, you're not a nobody. You're special to me. I really like you, you know?" What?

"Don't play with me, Grimmjow. I need a serious answer." Now it's his turn to sigh. I mean, it's all too sudden. He can't be real. He's popular, although I don't know well about his love life, he must be adored by lots of girls. And the girls in our school aren't that bad at all.

"You think I'd joke over something like this? I like you a lot. That's why I've been messing with you." Okay now I'm speechless. The words he said, I'm having troubles sinking them in!

"I'll wait for your answer. I'm sure you know that's my confession right?" I nod. And realize that my face is on fire. Grimmjow actually likes me?

* * *

**A/N : Dun dun duunnn! Oh yeash, another dun dun dunn. Lol. I personally like the fighting part, it's fascinating.. Especially how Grimmjow got mad and Ulquiorra slapped Nnoitra. Poor guy xD Please R&R! **

**Nnoitra : Yeah, I got bitch-slapped. At least R&R**

**Starrk : *drags Nnotira away* C'mere, let me make you feel better *smirks***

**Nnoitra : Wha-?! O.O  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Here's chapter three! A chapter full of pointless, almost plot-less smut and undeniably cliche scenes. Lol. I feel perverted these days.. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

After Grimmjow's confession in the café, everything just got back to normal. We headed back to the beach and hang out with the Granzs. Thank goodness that monkey was gone, we could enjoy ourselves. We went swimming for a bit. I can't stay out too long in the sun; my skin is way too sensitive. Grimmjow did a very cute thing indeed! He gave me a cute pink seashell, as pink as his face back there. Although my face must be flaming red.

The view of the sunset is breathtaking. The sky is painted orange, and the dark night sky is starting to take over the horizon. This scene is pretty cliché, I must say. But it just feels so right. Grimmjow is wrapping his hands around waist from behind as I lean on to his chest. Even though it's still flaming hot, his warmth soothes me. This is really relaxing and comfortable.

"Hey, Grimmjow. May I give the answer now?" He flashes a soft smile at me. Yep, this is the best thing ever.

"No need. I've figured it out." I gasp. Is it really that obvious?

"But how did you know?!" I'm sure I haven't told anyone about this, not that I'd tell anyone else, but still. He chuckles for a bit and lean closer.

"If you want to jack off, you should probably close the curtains or turn off the lights. It's as if you were putting on a special show for me. I got really hard, you know?" Oh crap. He saw me masturbating? I even screamed his name! He chuckles upon seeing the frown on my face. Bastard, why didn't he tell me? Why did he keep looking anyway?!

"Nngh… How could you?! I thought you were out!" He nips my neck, making me squirm and slowly little mewls slip out from my mouth.

"I was just turning off the lights. That doesn't mean I'm out. Besides, I could see you doing the H. And damn, your expressions are a huge turn-on." He licks a certain spot on my neck, making me moan pretty loud. There's only the Granzs near us, so it's no big problem, but it's kind of embarrassing to be like this in public.

"No fair, Grimmjow. I want to see you too, all of you. Your expressions, your reactions, and how much you really love me. Will you let me see them?" His smiles always mesmerize me. They could light up my heart in a way.

"Only if you let me see all of you too. Physically and mentally." He purred, using his highly dangerous seductive voice.

"So it's a deal." I say more like a statement than a question.

"Yep, we're lovers now, my beautiful Ulquiorra." Ah, the way he kisses me… I can't really describe the feeling. It's pure bliss! I feel like my heart is fluttering, there are butterflies in my stomach, shivers run down my body. It's nothing rough or passionate. It's just filled with love and tenderness. Our lips are pressed against each other, nothing more than that. But the feeling is overwhelming. This must be how love feels like.

"Yylfordt Oni-san… Hurry! Put your big, hot cock in my ass… " Szayel's voice can be heard so very clear. I can't believe they're having sex in the room next to mine!

"Have patience, my cute little brother. I still want to see your pink entrance twitching, begging to be penetrated." Yylfordt, why do you have to say naughty words like that? That'll make-

"Oni-san, please put it in me. I can't take it anymore! I need to feel your – Ahhn~!" Szayel even hornier…

"You like that? I'm all the way inside you now. Do you like my cock, sweetheart?" Uh-oh, this is gonna get worse.

"Yesss… Oni-san, more! Give me more! Ahhnn… Ahhhh! Harder! Faster, Oni-san, more!" Szayel beg, screams, moans, mewls like a cat in heat!

"My, I don't know my brother can be so lewd. Fine, your wish is my command." By the sound of Szayel's screams, the bed creaking and skin slamming on to skin, they must be doing it hardcore.

"Scream my name, Szayel dear." Yylfordt says between grunts.

"Yylfordt… Yylfordt, come in me please! Fill me up! I love you, Yylfordt… Please let me come!" A grunt escapes Yylfordt's lips and Szayel screams in pleasure. "Yylfordt!"

"I love you, Szayel." Then nothing more can be heard.

"Hey, umm, Ulquiorra. Is that common in here?" Grimmjow asks hesitantly. His face is flushed and he acts very fidgety.

"Yeah it is, unfortunately. It happens almost every day, and it never fails to tick me off." It's true, I just can't get used to it. What's so good about having a cock up in your ass? I've heard that it hurts a lot the first time you have sex.

"Really? I think it's really beautiful. Sex, I mean." Grimmjow has a dreamy look on his face. This guy must be nuts. I wonder why I like him.

"Sex? Oh come on, Grimmjow. It's just another way to find release. It's full of lust and pleasure. That's it, no more than that." At least that's what I think.

"Sex is also a way to express your love for someone, Ulqui. And what's wrong about feeling pleasure? I think sex is also about sharing love, pleasure and happiness with the one you love. I don't think it's bad at all, it's beautiful. Don't you think so? Besides, even if they're perverted beyond measure, they sure love each other. Just pay attention to how they look at each other." Well if he puts it that way, it's a pretty satisfying explanation. I've always wondered how it feels like to be close to Grimmjow anyway. "Come here, let's snuggle." I smile and walk over to the bed, sitting beside my new lover.

He leans on the headboard and pulls me into an embrace. This feels really good! I guess now I know why Szayel and Yylfordt do it all the time. Grimmjow hugs me from behind and snake his arms on my waist. Hmm? What's this?

"Hey, Grimmjow, why is there something hard poking my butt…" Oh my gosh. "Grimmjow?" I gulp. I don't want to do it now.

"Hmmm?" He hums in response. Why is he so calm?!

"Why are you hard?" Correction, very hard.

"Hmm, a few reasons. One, the Granzs' love-making. Two, being in your room. Three, holding you close and breathing your scent. And four, imagining naughty things I can do to you in here." The way he purrs the last part sent my cock twitching. Damn him and his seductive ways.

"Hey, Grimmjow. I'll help you with that." I can't believe I said that…

"I thought you don't like the thoughts of sex." I turn around and kiss him instead, merely brushing our lips.

"Haha, okay, okay. Since you're so eager, why don't you do it yourself? I'll be watching." I bend down and start putting a little pressure on the bulge on his pants.

"Helping others is a good thing, you know. Especially helping someone you love." He grunts for a bit and chuckles.

"Well you're doing such a dirty favor right now, you naughty Ulquiorra." I laugh and whisper in his ear.

"Don't you like doing naughty stuff, Grimmjow?" Damn, I might really like playing dirty like this. Especially looking at Grimmjow's expression. It's shock mixed with lust and amusement. Haha, I bet he never thought that I can pull something like this.

"You got that right, babe. But before we do anything else, come here." He pulls me up and kisses my cheek. Damn it, he just knows how to make me blush.

"We haven't even kissed properly." He smirks and closes the gap between us. We brush our lips, just feeling the jolts of simple pleasure. Then I pick up the pace and lick his bottom lip, gently nibbling on it.

"Grimmjow…" I whisper using a breathy voice. I feel him shudder a little and I really can't help to smirk. I continue to nibble lightly on his sexy lips and sucking on it. Suddenly he covered my mouth with his and licking my lips, asking for entrance. I happily oblige and part my mouth, feeling his hot tongue entering.

"Mmmpph!" Goodness this is awesome. He's exploring my mouth, as if mapping every single crevice in it. I kiss back, flicking my tongue and touching his. He sucked my tongue and making such naughty, sloppy sounds. I pull away and take off his black, skin tight shirt that has been making me drool over the sight.

"I love you, Grimmjow." I kiss his tanned, well-built chest.

"I know. I love you too, Ulquiorra." I make my way to the zipper on his jeans and pull it down with my teeth, still fixing my eyes on his.

"Hey, I never knew that you're this lewd." He groans as I kiss the bulge on his boxers. I chuckle at the sound he made. Goodness, his groans sent shivers in my whole body.

"Never knew that you're this… big and hard. And childish too! What's with the rubber duck prints, Grimmjow?" I trace my finger on the yellow ducks on his light blue boxer, wanting him to moan to the touch.

"I find them quite sexy and cute at the same time. Just like this person who's trying to get into my pants. Nngh!" I tug his boxers down to reveal a hot, big, rock hard cock in front of my face. Oh my, this is going to be a night to remember. My first sexual encounter with my first lover. I smirk at my own thought; this night is going to be so good.

"How much longer are you going to stare at it? Are you amazed? It'll do wonders, I'm sure." Well this guy seems to be so damn proud of his junk.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Grimmjow." I proceed to lick the tip of his cock, gaining a soft growl from the man with the most charming blue eyes I've ever seen. "And by the way, I'm a real newbie on doing all of these sexual things with others. So, I'm sorry if my techniques suck." His eyes widened as if he's having a hard time taking the truth. What's that supposed to mean?!

"Well then, it's my duty to teach you a lot of stuff." Okay, less talking more sucking. I kiss the tip and run my tongue along the pre-cum that's leaking from the slit. Grimmjow groans as I lick his member from the shaft up to the tip, and taking it in my mouth. He feels so damn hot…

"Mmmh…" Grimmjow clicks his tongue and grabs my hair. He's really getting into this. "Ulquiorra, if you hum like that I'll come faster. Urrghh… Fuck, you look so hot!" Hell, I just hum louder anyways. After who knows how long I feel him tense and he muttered something about cumming. "Shit!" He clenches his eyes shut and I can taste him flooding my mouth.

"You came a lot, Grimmjow." I manage to say after drinking his semen. "Hmm, then why don't you come here and we'll see who releases more." I crawl up to him and peck his lips.

"Grimmjoowww, nooo~" Oh gosh I just mewled his name. He leans closer and whispers in my ear,

"What's the matter, Ulquiorra? I'm right here." The way he purrs is practically driving me crazy. His finger is playing with my tip.

"Grimmjoowww!" He squeezed my member and I can't help to moan out loud.

"Come, Ulquiorra. You've been holding it for quite some time. Then we can snuggle and sleep together okay?" I don't even have the time to respond and he already starts to stroke me. Feeling the open mouthed kisses on my neck and the sudden pair of lips sucking on my sensitive spot… Yeah, I can't hold it anymore.

"Can't… Grimm… Can't hold… Ahhhnn!" He chuckles when I arch my back releasing all the pressure I had.

"Sleep… I need sleep…" I mumble. He wipes us off and we snuggle on the bed, pulling the blanket to cover our bodies.

"So, do you want to go to the festival with me tomorrow?" He says in a sleepy voice.

"Hmmh…" I reply, even sleepier than him. "Love… Hoaaahhmm! You…"

"I love you too." The last thing I see is his smile and I immediately drift to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Say whaat?! No smex?! Mwahahaa :3 Ooh, I just had to slip in some Granzs-cest in there. I was too damned tempted to do it. They're so friggin hot. Lol. **

**There're a lot of cliche scenes eh? Sunset on the beach, the confession.. Ooh, and the awkward sex-talk. I dunno why I wrote that...**

**Szayel : Yylfordt! We successfully made Grimmjow and Ulquiorra aroused!**

**Yylfordt : *pissed* But they got to hear your sweet moans.**

**Szayel : Aw, come on, baby.. I can moan for you anytime. Don't be mad *pecks Yylfordt***

**Yylfordt : .. Fine. Let me make you scream! *rips off shirt***

**Szayel : Ohh, me likey naughty Yylfordt *rawr*. Let's have 3 more rounds~! 3**

**Corolla : .... Perverts xD**

**Szayel & Yylfordt : You know you like it. *makes out***

**Corolla : ... Hell yeah xD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya! This is truly a short chapter. Apparently I got stuck with the story line. Well, I dunno why I just take a lot of time finishing this particular story. I will be having my exams next week for 3 days, so I'll be taking quite sometime updating this story. I might upload a sequel of 'Pretty Boy' (Yumichika x Kenpachi). Let's just see what will happen. This chapter is ... pointless. Really. It's merely fluff and nothing else. Sorry to disappoint you :( I promise you some shmex in the next chapter! Really! So enough with my babbles, please enjoy the story :)**

* * *

The feeling of a hand snaking on my waist wakes me up from my sleep in a very pleasant way. I flutter my eyes open to see a pair of ocean blue orbs.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." I chuckle and lean in to give Grimmjow a kiss.

"Cut the nickname, prince charming." I'm not a princess, but I got to admit, he is a prince charming.

"Oh baby, but you are my princess. My very own sexy one." He leans in and nips my neck, making me shudder.

"Oh, then I prefer calling you a sexy, horny beast." I chuckle and he got up to pin me down beneath him as he starts to ravage my neck with his tongue.

"Hmm, so now I'm a beast huh? Let me gobble you up then." This is so naughty, not that I'm complaining. Being like this in the morning is something I've never experienced before. Grimmjow starts to purr and growl playfully, making me giggle and aroused at the same time.

"Haha, Grimmjow stop it!" This blue panther just keeps nibbling and making growling sounds. Well his playful grin clearly shows that he's enjoying this as much as I do. "No, stop Grimmjow! Hahaha, it tickles!" He tickles my stomach and I can't help to laugh.

"Okay, you two. Cut it out!" Szayel and Yylfordt suddenly burst in to my room. What a pair of mood killer.

"You two can be quite naughty, huh." Szayel states while observing me and Grimmjow on the bed, naked, and me pinned down underneath Grimmjow. Well we've been caught red-handed. We quickly get up and pull the blanket over us.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, can we have a go sometimes?" I stare at Yylfordt with eyes wide opened. What the hell did he just said?!

"Woah, lay a finger on him and I swear you won't be able to fuck Szayel anymore." Strong arm wrap itself around me. Aw, Grimmjow is so cool being protective like this. I can't help to squeal in delight, mentally of course.

"Whaaaaat?! Yylfordt were you serious?! How… How could you!" Szayel suddenly bawls and runs out from the room. I can't believe Yylfordt is that stupid to pull a joke like that, knowing Szayel is super sensitive about their relationship.

"I think you better chase him, blondie." Grimmjow says looking a bit concerned.

"Shit, I was only joking! Szayel!" Yylfordt panics and run after the pink-haired man. "Oh it's not morning anymore, it's already lunch time!" He screams from the staircase.

I can't help but to burst out laughing. It's really funny watching them act like this, they seem so childish.

"What's so funny, Ulqui?" Grimmjow nibbles my earlobe trying to get attention. This man can be childish too, I guess.

"Nothing. Want to get something to eat? I can cook pasta, if you want."

"My sexy princess' homemade pasta? I'd kill to eat those! You go take a bath first so you can cook while I shower. Or do you want to go in together?" He flashes his playful grin at me.

"No need, you horny boy. I'll do it myself." I giggle and make my way to the bathroom, making sure he watches my ass. I can be playful too sometimes.

* * *

"Grimmjow, the pasta's ready!" I put the Aglio e Olio pasta on the table in front of the sofa in the living room and run again to the kitchen and grab 2 cans of coke.

"Holy crap! Ulquiorra's special homemade pasta!" Grimmjow gasps like a little boy in the toy store.

"It's nothing special, you know." I plop down on the sofa and start to eat.

"But it is! It's the first time you cook for me." He picks up his plate and starts to munch.

"Owhreally?" Whoops, forgot my manners.

"Mhmm, like, fuhreal." Grimmjow says with a mouthful of pasta. I giggle upon seeing him like this. He looks delighted over such a simple thing.

"This is really good! Cook more stuff for me next time, okay?" His eyes twinkle in fascination. Grimmjow is so adorable… And oh so sexy in his red shorts…

"I'm not your wife, Grimmjow." I actually got him to pout! Ohmygosh! "Just kidding, I'll cook for you." He leans closer and planted a small kiss on my lips.

"Thanks, princess." He smiles and continues eating.

"I've been thinking of getting a cat." Wow, he sure is hungry. He's halfway done with his food.

"A cat? That sounds interesting. What breed are you getting?" I turn on the TV, lower down the volume and fork up some pasta.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I'm thinking about the classics, like American Shorthair. Or perhaps Siamese." I never thought Grimmjow has a soft spot for cats. This is a bit surprising and of course, cute at the same time.

"I recommend an Egyptian Mau. The color and pattern of the fur is truly exquisite."

"Hmm. Let's pay a visit to the pet shop sometimes. I need your opinion too." We finish our meal not long after, and Grimmjow is washing the dishes while I sit on the sofa, chugging down on coke.

It's really funny now that I think of it. Yesterday morning I was all fidgety and nervous around Grimmjow, wondering how I could say what I wanted to say. But then he said that he likes me… It really shocked me. I only thought that he likes to mess around with people, so I was only a friend of his. He's just not the type to date, I guess. But now… Now we're acting like we've been dating for ages! Being all lovey-dovey, flirting, eating together. Aw man, I can't believe this at all!

"Why are you giggling, Ulquiorra?" Yylfordt waltzes in while holding Szayel whose face is buried in Yylfordt's shirt. He looks up to reveal a pair of puffy eyes. He must've been bawling his eyes out for a long time.

"No… Yylfordt why are you so concerned about Ulquiorra?" Szayel whispers but loud enough for me to hear.

"I am not, love! I believe we talked this out. I love you and you only. No one else!" Mr. Stupid-Blondie here has to comfort him all over again now.

"Hey, Szayel, don't worry. I won't ever, ever go out with him anyway. He's all yours! Beside I have Grimmjow, so-?!"

"AWWW, Ulquiorra, that's so sweet!" Szayel suddenly jumps and gives me a hug. This guy is pretty easy to please…

"Hey! Szayel! I thought you don't want me close to him, so why are you hugging him?!" Yylfordt says in frustration. They might be gods in bed but they're pretty silly and fussy over these kinds of things.

"Hey! Hands of my princess, pinkie! What is the matter with you two?! Ulquiorra is mine, so keep your hands for yourself or I'll chop your dicks off. Both of you!" Grimmjow lifts me up into his arms and hugs me.

"Aww gee, fine! Yylfordt, I'm sorry. I was just glad to hear that he doesn't want to date you." Mr. Stupid-Pinkie here is practically grinding himself on Yylfordt. Gag! "Fuck me real well before the festival, Oni-chan. Pretty please? I'll ride you." Is it really necessary? Dirty talk in front of other people? Is it truly necessary?! Well, at least Yylfordt is not saying anything and simply dragging Szayel to their room.

"They're out of their freaking minds, Ulquiorra. I swear! I don't get how they could be related to you in any way." Grimmjow lets me down and I immediately lean to kiss him.

"Who gives a damn about them? Come on, let's watch something before we go to the festival." The blush on his face is truly adorable!

* * *

**A/N : Yesshhh, naughty naughty Grimmjow! *rawrrie* Wow, Szayel sure is sensitive.. **

**Szayel : Well it isn't my fault! *pouts*  
**

**Yylfordt : Calm down, love... We solved the whole problem right? *kisses Szayel's cheek*  
**

**Szayel : Well yeah, but...**

**Yylfordt : No 'but's! Now, where's your promise? *smirk*  
**

**Szayel : *grins* Okay, Oni-chan. Just lay on your back and let me do all the work...**

**Szayel & Yylfordt : *gets naughty***

**Corolla : Oh my.. I should write a whole story for you two.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Holla! Yaaay! I am finally free from my exams and I can finally update! Here's chapter 5 that includes smex. Yes people, SHMEX! Lol. Sorry if it took a long time for me to post it. It's the longest chapter I've ever done lol. Oh I dunno what else to say anymore. Please enjoy and forgive me for any mistakes I've done in this chapter! ;)**

**ATTENTION! This is Grimmjow's P.O.V! Yeah, I have to get into his head. Lol  
**

**

* * *

**

"Mom! I'm going to the festival with my friends now!" What? I love my family, ok? It's already dark so I had to go home change into my yukata before going to the festival. I'm wearing a dark blue yukata with white cloud-like pattern on the bottom and the end of the sleeves. I didn't bother wearing the yukata belt though, it's too troublesome. Besides, the white cotton sash is enough. I wear my yukata a bit loosely, making it seem messy, but that's how I like it. It's more comfortable.

"With who, Grimmjow?" My mom shouts from the kitchen. She sure shouts loud. I'm making my way to the door yet I can hear her loud and clear.

"The neighbors, Ulquiorra and the Granzs." I take my wallet, phone and headed to the doorway.

"Oh, Grimmjow please say thanks to Ulquiorra for the lasagna he gave us."

"Whaat?! Lasagna?! I don't know anything about it!" Ulquiorra never sent any lasagna! When is that?!

"Your dad ate it all up in a few hours. I tried some too, it's really good!" My mom shows up near me, a huge smile on her face. I can't believe they ate it all up without sharing… My darling Ulquiorra's homemade cooking…

"Don't pout like that, you're not a kid anymore. Just ask your boyfriend to cook some more for you. Honestly, you should introduce your boyfriend properly." She sighs.

Well my parents are totally cool with me being bisexual. I've dated a few (yes, a few, for real) girls way back then, and went out once with a guy. My dad hated me for a while but then he accepted me in the end. But wait. How does she know that I'm dating Ulquiorra?

"Don't look so shocked, it's quite visible, you know? You going to the neighbors and not coming back, day dreaming constantly and sometimes nose bleeds. Even your little brother is worried." She laughs whole-heartedly. Man, is it that clear that I'm head over heels in love with Princess (yeah, I decided to call him that. He is my princess after all)?

"Uhh… Yeah, I'm dating Ulquiorra right now. We'll talk about it later, okay?" I can't afford to be late, it's our first date! Well double date actually. The Gransz are always there… It's pretty troublesome. I slip into my geta and open the door. "I'm staying over at Ulquiorra's tonight. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Now, now, don't get too rough on the love making, Grimmjow!" I slam the door right away, I hope no one heard that. She practically screamed it!

"What love making, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra stands near my front gate. My Princess is dressed in dark pale green yukata with a darker shade of green bamboo pattern on it. He also has a dark green yukata belt and a white fan. Even though he's wearing it neatly, I want to snake my hands in beneath those cotton and pinch his nipples and lick his neck… Sexy princess, huh. I came up with a perfect name that suits him in every situation.

"Nah, nothing, Princess. My mom knows about us." He looks scared in an instant. Man he looks cute with fear on his face. Ew I sound like a sadistic freak!

"Oh no… What should we do? It's no good at all! What am I supposed to say to her when I meet her, oh my goodness!" I walk over to him and hug him. He sure worries too much sometimes.

"Hey, it's okay. My whole family is totally cool with us being together. My mom even said that I should introduce you properly as my boyfriend." I kiss his forehead and his whole body relaxes.

"Wow, your family is fascinating…" He chuckles. Cute… cute… so fucking cute…

"Ulquiorra…" I whisper. Wait. What am I going to say? I want to say that I wanna fuck him so bad.

"What's the matter?" He flashes a pair of worried eyes. This is bad. I can't just say it. It's not something you can say.

"Nothing. Let's go. Where are the Granzs?" We start walking to the shrine where the festival is held.

"They've gone already. Szayel wanted some candied apple so they both stormed off before it gets crowded." Ulquiorra nudges my hand and I grab his. I glance at him to see that he's blushing. I love how he blushes whenever I get close to him. I've had enough of stupid people who practically throw themselves at me, but he's different. He succumbs to my simple actions and blushes in the end. It's just too adorable.

"Oh, okay then. Let's get some takoyaki when we get there." He nods. I pull him closer and peck his lips. He lets out a small yelp and smacks my arm. It's just one of his ways to distract me from his reddening face. I can't help to smile as we continue our way. We say nothing else after that, but his grip got tighter.

* * *

"Woah! It sure is crowded…" Colorful lanterns and various stands filled the festival ground. Not to mention the people in here. Most wearing yukata, some wearing simple shirt and pants, and others wear summer dress and traditional clothes especially made for the people participating in the festivities.

"Ulquiorra, don't wander too far. Hold my hand so we won't be separated." I hold out my hand and he hesitantly reaches it. I pull him closer and chuckles.

"Now let's get some takoyaki, Princess." Once again he smacks my arm.

"Don't call me that in public! It's embarrassing!" His other hand clings around my arm, as if he's scared of letting go. I laugh and whisper in his ear.

"Okay then, I'll just call you that in private, Princess." Teasing him is just fun! I blow into his ears as he shudders and moans.

"Grimmjow! Arrgggh!" He bites my arm and blushes. No, he didn't bite it, actually he just nibbled on it. Ooh naughty Ulquiorra! I say nothing else but laugh and we make our way to the takoyaki stand.

"Yo, Grimmjow!" Well, well, look who's here. A guy with a bright orange hair and red yukata with another guy with glasses and black yukata beside him make their way towards us. They're our junior, a year younger than us. I knew him from the soccer club.

"Oh hi, Ichigo the orange strawberry. And who might this be?" The navy haired boy gives a faint smile and nod. His face is flushed and he's panting hard.

"Are you okay?" I ask. Ichigo's hand reaches behind him and the glasses boy yelps. He glares at Ichigo and he just chuckles.

"He's Uryuu, my boyfriend. Yeah he's okay, he's just a bit tired from our little exercise back there, so we're making our way home to cool down. Or maybe do some more exercise." Uryuu's eyes widens and he gives another glare at Ichigo. I laugh at them and Ichigo strokes the pouting Uryuu's hair.

"Exercise? Who would exer- oh my god." Now it's time for Ulquiorra to gasp and blush at the thought.

"Haha, you got that right, Ulquiorra-senpai!" Ichigo laughs. Suddenly Uryuu whispers something in his ear and moans (pretty loud too). "Better get back home and make some more love. See ya!" Ichigo grabs Uryuu's waist and they walk away.

I wonder if Ulquiorra wants to be like them too. Having sex at home, fool around in public. We are teenagers with raging hormones, isn't that just normal?

"Here, Grimmjow. Your takoyaki." Ulquiorra is smiling and handing a box of takoyaki. His hair sticking to his forehead because of the heat, his yukata now a bit disheveled, neck so tempting and lips waiting to be kissed. Shit. Hold your hormones, Grimmjow. Hold it.

"Thanks. Wanna play something after we eat? I can get you some stuff. Plush toys, fish, water balloon?"

"I… uhh… I want the fish, Grimmjow. Is that okay?" He quickly stuffs a whole ball into his mouth and he scrunches his eyes shut. He chews and swallows as fast as he can and sticks out his tongue. "Damn it, it's hot!" Tears puddles in his green orbs.

"Sure, I'll catch a green one for you and a blue one for me." I lean down and kiss him. His mouth is wide open so I slip in my tongue and lick his, rubbing it hoping to soothe the pain. The vendor giggles and I pull away. He covers his mouth and turns around. "Eat slowly, Ulqui." I whisper in his ear. I flash a smile at the young vendor who's giggling with a friend beside her and walk away.

After that we spent some time wandering around. We ate lots of food! I'm so stuffed I don't think I can see any kind of food anymore. As promised, I got a pair of blue and green fishes. Basically I had to catch a fish with a round paper-covered frame. It wasn't so hard I must say, although people fret about how the paper is easily torn. Then Ulquiorra asked me to fish out a green water balloon, which I successfully got in an instance. I guess I really am good at these little games.

He was ecstatic! He held his urge to squeal every time I got something for him, it's really adorable of him. We couldn't carry anything anymore since Ulquiorra got himself a huge bunny doll in the shooting game. So here we are sitting on the grass in a clearing near the shrine where we can enjoy the fireworks. It's not packed with people in here, only a few couples who's trying to get rid from the crowd.

"So, Grimmjow. We got ourselves a lot of souvenirs, huh?" He snuggles his doll and popping another kompeito in his mouth.

"Perhaps too much souvenirs, Princess. You bought 3 packages of kompeito, we got 2 fishes, a water balloon, 2 boxes of takoyaki, a box of okonomiyaki, a portion of yakisoba, and not to forget the humongous bunny doll." I'm not mad, really. It's just that I'm too full to eat it up.

"Well it's once in a year, there's no harm to it. Since you're complaining you can't have a share of my kompeitos!" He grabs his kompeito package away from me.

"Aww, Ulquiorra honey, I'm sorry, can I have one please?" I know he can't stand my pouts. I put on my best pouting face and not long after…

"Uhhrrrgghhh. Fine! Here, have some." He takes one piece of the little rock candy and offers it to me. But I have other plans. I pull him closer and kiss him, nibbling his bottom lip so he will open his mouth just a bit. And when he does, I slip my tongue in to steal his kompeito.

"Thank you!" I grin and lay my head on his lap. "You know, you should be hugging me instead of Mr. Bunny."

"Mr. Bunny is nicer. He doesn't steal someone's candy from his mouth." I take his hand and put it on my head. I really like the way he strokes my hair, it's really calming.

"I know you like it. Oh look, the firework's starting." Red, blue, green and other colors explodes in the sky. Today has been great but I really want to have a special end to it. "Ulquiorra. Let's have sex when we get home."

His reaction is priceless. He gasps in shock, confusion and something else I can't read. I don't know why I blurt that out, but I just want to make him mine. I want to completely possess him and make him beg to have more of me.

"Yeah." He smiles. That's… truly unexpected. I hug his waist and break into a huge smile.

* * *

When we got home the Granzs were already getting busy in their room. Unlike them, we take things slow. Well at least Ulquiorra is and I'm trying so fucking hard not to tackle him. Ulquiorra is taking a bath now while I take the liberty to stroll around his room.

I fell in love with Ulquiorra the second he walked into my classroom a year ago. Before that we didn't get into the same class so we didn't know each other that well. But when we finally get to know each other, I just don't know why he attracts me. It's rather confusing but I guess I just like him.

Every single day I wished that somehow he approached me and say "Please love me" with puppy dog eyes and snuggle me like crazy. But now I don't have to wish for that anymore. He's mine now and we're going to fuck our brains out. Just perfect!

"Well, I don't think I can waste anymore time…" I sneak into the bathroom to see a porcelain figure drenched in water.

"Grimmjow! What the hell are you doing here! I just got in a few minutes ago, so get out!" Nah, what's the point in sneaking around if I'm going away without a fight? I take off my yukata and join him in the shower stall.

"Let's take a bath together, you're taking way too long." I snake my arms around him and pin him on the wall. "I'll try hard not to make love to you here. It won't be romantic that way. So let's hurry up, okay?"

He grins and starts to lather our bodies in soap. He rubs himself at me and purrs. Naughty Ulquiorra, I like it. He works his way lower and lower until he reaches my member and starts to stroke it.

"Grimmjow, why are you hard? I'm just trying to wash you, you know." He chuckles in delight and starts to pump harder. He can be such a tease sometimes. Well I'll play along with his little games.

"Oh? Are you sure you're only trying to wash me? It seems that you have another intention. Like perhaps getting me hard so we can hurry up and get into the love making?" I grab his also hardening member and he moans.

I play with the tip as I nibble at his sensitive spot. It's just behind his ears and on his neck. He squirms and his knees buckle. I catch him and kiss him. He's still a newbie at this, I don't blame him.

"Let's rinse off and dry ourselves. We need to get you on the bed like, right now."

"Grimmjow…" My Princess squirms beneath me as I trace my fingers on his bare chest.

"Hmm? Feeling good?" I lick his nipple and he arches his back and moaned.

"Is there really a need to ask about that?! Grimmjow, more!" I take the pink candy like bud in my mouth and stroke our full erect member. Ulquiorra ruffles my hair as he pants heavily. This is superb, it feels awesome. I've never been this turned on before. I squeeze just a bit firmer and suck harder.

"Grimm…joww… Ahhh!" Ulquiorra moans and a jet of sticky substance covers our abdomen.

"Well that's fast. A lot of cum too. Are you feeling that good?" I chuckle. He pulls me closer and whisper in my ear.

"Give me more… I want to know how it feels like to have you in me…" Shit that almost made me cum. I shift a bit to grab a bottle of lube I brought yesterday night. Yeah, I kind of expected something last night but oh well, this is worth the wait.

"As you wish, Princess. Can you lift your hips a bit for me?" He kisses me in a sloppy yet arousing way and raises his hips, granting me access to his cute little puckered entrance. It's pink and so damn cute. Oh crap I think it just twitched!

"Don't look at it like that… It's embarrassing!" He blushes madly.

"It is not! It's cute!" I proceed to lick his entrance and he shivers. He doesn't say a thing but moans slip out from his mouth. The look on his face in sensational! He is truly beautiful. I probe my tongue in and his muscle ring tightens.

"Grimmjow, don't! No more…" Tears decorated his green orbs and he starts to moan again.

I pull away and squirted a fair amount of lube on my fingers and spread it on his hole. I smile to reassure him. He nods and readies himself.

"Relax, okay? It'll sting at first, but I promise you it'll get much better." I probe my first finger in and he wince in pain. I start to move it around but tears spill down his eyes.

"Ulquiorra are you okay? You don't need to force yourself." Wow, this is the first time I'm concerned about my partner during sex.

"I'm okay. You promised me to make it feel better… So hurry and make it feel good!" He trusts me. His simple words can make me so happy… I smile and slowly put another one in. I stretch the muscle ring and he starts to relax. I start to go deeper and I gain a moan. He's starting to get into it, that's good. I continue to stretch him and putting the third finger in.

"Put it in… Let me feel you, Grimmjow, please put it in!" I draw my fingers out and squirt a dollop on my member. It's rock hard and ready to burst. It's gonna be so embarrassing to have a premature ejaculation on my first time with him. Keep yourself together Grimm…

"Get ready, Princess." I push in slowly bit by bit, making sure not to hurt him much. He shivers and tries to ignore the pain by clinging on to me, his fingernails digging into my skin. It's going to leave a mark but who cares. "It's all in." I stop for a bit to let him get used to my shape.

"Move, Grimmjow…" He says in a breathy voice. I'm happy to oblige and start to move. His muscle wall feels so hot and tight! I can't help to moan myself every once in a while.

"Faster… Thrust it faster…" I pick up the pace and thrust faster and deeper. When he suddenly screams and clenches the bed sheet, I knew I just hit the spot.

"You like it? Does that feel good?" I thrust in again making sure to hit that certain spot. He moans loud and nods. He looks into my eyes and pulls me closer, snuggling into my neck. He looks so helpless and sexy.

"Grimmjow, I can't… I can't hold it anymore…" After a few more thrusts his muscle tightens around me and he cums while screaming my name. That voice he uses is like music in my ears! I follow not long after and cum inside him. Euphoria is all I can feel right now. Pure pleasure and euphoria.

"So, how was that for your first time?" I pull out of him and flump down beside Ulquiorra who's panting heavily at this point. His afterglow face is cute and erotic at the same time. Ulquiorra you little tease.

"Incredible. Enough said." He snuggles closer and grins. Well he looks sated and content. That was a pretty hot sex. I mentally pat myself on the back.

"I love you, Ulquiorra." He looks up and smiles at me.

"I love you even more, Panther boy." We share another kiss and drift off to sleep in each other's embrace. My princess is truly the best person that I've ever known.

* * *

**A/N : Woohoo! That's all for this chapter! I guess I'm gonna make it longer... if you want to. So tell me: should I add more or is it enough? Hey, I was just wondering... Are my stories boring? If you pay close attention, my stories don't have a big or interesting plot.. Urrggh I'm starting to doubt myself lol xD Please R&R! ;)**

**Szayel : We didn't pop out at all! *pissed***

**Yylfordt : Hey calm down, baby. We're too busy making love!**

**Uryuu : ... I acted that way? *draws bow and aims at Corolla***

**Corolla : *screams* Ichigo! Take Uryuu to your room!**

**Ichigo : Now, now, Uryuu. You looked beautiful blushing like that. Now let's exercise some more, okay?**

**Uryuu : ... Fine. But let's just snuggle. My voice is hoarse, you horndog.**

**Corolla : *phew* **

**Ulquiorra: SHUDDUP! I wanna snuggle with my prince, so cut it out!**

**Grimmjow : Better do what he says.**

**Szayel, Yylfordt, Uryuu, Ichigo and Corolla : *flee*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : I don't like lying. Lying is bad. So I won't lie. I'm on writer's block. I can't find the will to write D: . I will finish this story, but it will take some time.. A long time? I dunno. I confess I have the idea stuck in my head, but I can't write it. I can't put it into words. Yes, people. Writer's block. So this is the latest chapter, stupid and short. So... I'm sorry :(  
**

**

* * *

**

Stupid sunlight, stupid temperature. I still wanna sleep damn it! I fling my hand to the side and feel no flesh but only the bed sheet.

"Ulquiorra?" I mumble and yawn. When I hear no answer I get up and stretch. I really hate waking up without him beside me. It only takes a single morning to get myself used to it and now it seems like I can't live without it.

A faint smell of good food finds its way to the room and I can't ignore my rumbling stomach. I grab a nicely folded pajama pants Ulquiorra got for me and pull it up. I sprint down the stairs to the dining room that's filled with the smell of omelet.

"Morning, Grimmjow." Szayel greets me with a huge grin on his face. It's rather disturbing for him to grin like that. Yylfordt who's sitting next to him is trying hard to suppress a chuckle and nod at me. Really, what's their problem? I nod at and head to the kitchen where Princess is wearing a cute (sadly not frilly) black apron, cooking up a storm.

"You could've at least waked me up." I snake my arms on his waist from behind and he flinches.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! I'm dealing with a stove." He grumbles and continues to flip the omelet. I kiss his cheek and he grumbles some more.

"Cut it out, I don't want to burn myself. Besides you were sleeping soundly, I don't want to wake you up. I know how you can get grumpy when you don't get enough sleep." With one hand I grab some grated cheese on a plate nearby and sprinkle it on the omelet. Ulquiorra glares at me and I chuckle.

"I like cheese. Nah, not getting enough sleep is better than waking up without you in my arms. So please don't ever wake up without me again, or I'll tie you up on my bed." I laugh and expect a pinch, smack or even a punch but he said nothing but blush and nod. That was really surprising in a good way. Fits of giggles can clearly be heard from the door. Nosy idiots.

"Is this the last omelet? Let's finish up and I'll help you carry the food. So go back to the dining room and stop eavesdropping, you inquisitive people." Giggles grow louder and the couple ran to the dining room. I thought they're older than us by 4 years! Goodness!

We set the food on the table and start to dig in. Omelet, sausage, bacon and some toast. Typical western breakfast. I glance at the clock to see that it's already 10. Well it's more like a brunch than breakfast since it's already late.

"So, lovebirds, got any plan for the day?" Szayel grins and Ulquiorra almost spits out the orange juice in his mouth.

"Cut the nickname!" Ouch, that hurts. "I don't know. Do you want to go visit the pet store and look at the cats?"

"Sure, I guess." I nuzzle him and take a nibble on his ear. One of his weaknesses he won't be able to hold. "What's the matter with the nickname? It's nice that they acknowledge us, right?" I lick the spot behind his ear and he shivers like crazy.

"Ooh, talk about public display of affection, you two." Yylfordt says. If they call this public display of affection, they should probably pay more attention to what they do all the time in front of us.

"Grimmjow you bastard! Not in front of them!" Aww, he's blushing. How adorable! "As I was saying, we're thinking of getting a cat. Are you guys okay with that?"

"An extra cat? Well okay, one more cat won't kill anyone." Szayel grins. Argh! I hate his grin! It's way too mischievous!

"I don't understand what you mean but at least we can get a cat now. Right, Grimmjow?" Unlike Szayel's, Ulquiorra's smile is way better. It's like everything lights up whenever he smiles. Cliché? Whatever, it's my opinion.

"Yeah, so let's hurry and finish breakfast so we can go pet shopping." I munch on the super delicious cheese omelet and chug down the OJ, finishing a plate of Ulquiorra's food isn't hard at all. I get up, gather my plate and glass and wash them up.

"What breed are you getting?" Yylfordt says a bit loudly and being genuinely interested in the subject.

"Egyptian Mau." I shouted. I've never seen one, to be honest. But I'll just trust Ulquiorra's taste this time. The cat is going to spend a lot of time here anyway, so I dare not pick a breed that he doesn't really like.

"Oh, Ulquiorra really likes that. Am I right?" Mr. Blondie continues. I finish the dishes and stroll in to the kitchen. Ulquiorra just nods.

"Exquisite fur." He says bluntly and I laugh. His eyes lights up whenever he talks about kittens.

"Well okay then, I better go back to my house and shower now. I'll meet up with you after I'm done." I say to Ulquiorra and kiss him goodbye. The Granzs 'oooh's and I glare at them. "See ya later, Ulqui."

I let the warm water fall and trail down my skin. Water is calming. Water nurtures, relaxes, soothes and I love it. Some people call me the Panther who's not afraid of water. Where the fuck did that nickname came from? I don't even know why people compare me to a big cat. Anyways, I squirt some of the vanilla mint scented soap and lather. My tanned skin glisten in soap and water and somehow it reminds me of the day Ulquiorra examined my body.

Ulquiorra. Everything is going smoothly; our personalities and bodies are compatible, no fights, no one who opposes us, nothing that bugs our relationship, nothing at all. Or is it because we've been together only for a few days? Yeah that's it. That's a good thing, though. Fights and quarrels can be bothersome.

Okay, so I got him in my paws- I mean hands. Went out on a date with him, held his hand, hugged him, kissed him, fucked him and got him to beg more of me. But above all I really love him. So why am I still giddy? It's like there's a voice in the back of my mind that's screaming 'Do you really love him? Or do you only want a sexbuddy? And does he even love you back?' I try my best to ignore that thought, but still it haunts me whenever I'm alone and doing nothing. This is the sole reason that I don't get involved in a lot of relationships even if I can. It's like a constant fear that binds me. I can never have a relationship more than 4 months for fuck's sake.

I slam the bathroom wall and rinse off. Whatever happens happens. I just gotta enjoy it while this relationship lasts and hope it won't end as soon as it started. I want this to be different. I want this to last. Still dripping wet I grab the towel and dry myself. This time it has to work.

* * *

**A/N : .... I don't have anything to say! D:**

**Grimmjow : Why do I seem so fucking pathetic? **

**Ulquiorra : ... *sobs***

**Szayel : Eavesdropping you two is fun! **

**Yylfordt : Bad, yet fun.**

**Ulquiorra : So you're doubting us, Grimmjow?**

**Grimmjow : .... *coos Ulquiorra and hug him*  
**

**Ulquiorra : Corolla you better write soon, I have to hear his answer! *sobs***

**Corolla : *cries too* x'(  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : An update! w00t? This chapter is filled with kitties D: Useless babbles in it D: Oh no, I'm losing my ability to write D: Lawl, awh I dunno anymore. I dunno if the time I took before updating is considered writer's block, maybe I'm just being a perfectionist little bitch who wanna update with a minimum of thrice a week D: uh-oh. So yeah, this'll be in Ulquiorra's P.O.V! Didn't have time to edit though.. Sorry if there're lotsa mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Grimmjow popped up not long after I finish all the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. Unlike Grimmjow, those useless people just won't help me at all. And by the way, he smelled oh-so-freaking sexy, I wanted to… (I can't believe I'm beginning to be this aggressive, but) kiss him. But in the end he kissed me first so yeah. I'm a happy guy.

We made our way to the pet store by foot because it's not that far away. It's not a really big shop but I called the other day and they said that they have Egyptian Maus there. The second we entered the pet store a little Siamese kitten approached me and meowed. Now Grimmjow is holding and snuggling with it. It's a combo of cuteness.

"Grimmjow, look here!" I run to a playpen filled with about 3 Egyptian Mau kittens. The one next to it is filled with Scottish Folds and the super fluffy Persian cats. They're also cute, but hard to groom because of their thick fur.

"So this is the cat breed you've been rambling about, Princess? Why are there only a few of them?" Grimmjow puts down the little Siamese and examines the kittens.

"They are a rare breed, we're lucky to get them here. What do you think? Oh and the shop keeper took all of them to the vet yesterday so we don't have to worry about that." Oh goodness, will he like it? He picks up the exact kitten I've been keeping an eye on and holds it in front of his face. It has a pair of bright green eyes and a beautiful silver fur. Suddenly it licks Grimmjow's nose and I laugh.

"Little kitty has a thing for you, Grimmjow." He shoves the kitty to my face and it also licks me. Cute, but having cat slobber on your face is… moderately disgusting. Now it's his turn to laugh.

"Little kitty has a thing for both of us. Let's take him home. He's just perfect." He likes it! Grimmjow likes it! Oh gosh, I want to but… aw who cares! I hug him and kiss him.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Oh, Grimmjow I love you so much! What should we name him? Oh I have no idea, let's hurry and go home so we can ask the Granzs' opinion!" I hug the kitten and hand it to Grimmjow. I, like a kid on a sugar rush, scamper around the store to find some cat food, flea collar, bathing and grooming needs and other essential equipments. I'm glad I've been saving up lately. If I didn't save up, I won't be able to pay for the cat and all these items! Well Grimmjow wanted to pay half of it, but I only let him pay a quarter of the total. I'd feel bad if I make him pay too much, because I'm the one who picked the breed.

"Ulquiorra, these are a lot of stuffs!" He says while carrying three plastic bags full of stuff and a box of playpen. Well it is a lot but it's necessary. I've had a cat before back in England, and we had the same quantity of equipment.

"We need all of those! I can't possibly let our new little kitty suffer. Right, little guy? Now who's the cutest kitty ever, who's the cutest one?" I peek into the soft black pet carrier and a little meow emanates. "Aww, he meowed!" I turn to see Grimmjow who's smiling at me. I smile back and we continue our way home.

We arrive home and Grimmjow put down the plastic bags and throws himself on the couch. I wanted to make him set up the playpen but it seems that he's too tired… Oh well, I'll just set things up myself. I hand over the kitten to him and go get some work done.

After a while I finally got all of the things stowed away nicely in a spare bedroom. Playpen all set up with the bed, food and water dish and a litter box in it. Oh and not to forget the scratching post; we don't want him scratching up the whole furniture. Toys all in the box, food and medicine in the corner of the kitchen, grooming needs in another box. Oh, I don't think I need to say anymore, the list just goes on.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up? I could help you, you know." It seems that Grimmjow fell asleep. I didn't even know that. Whoops. "I slept the whole afternoon off! Now I get less time with you." I glance at the clock and gasp. It's already 5 in the evening and I haven't prepared dinner.

"You seemed tired; I don't want to bug you. Besides I like setting things up for the little guy. It makes me feel like I'm taking good care of him." I put some finishing touches to make sure the kitten is all comfy in his new home. "Let's get him comfortable and leave him be so he can adapt to his new surroundings. After a few days we can play with him!" I squeal and run to the living room to get the kitty. I gently carry him and put him with the carrier in the playpen.

"All set?" Grimmjow asks. I nod and he mumbled an okay and goes back to the living room. I head to the bathroom to wash my hands and try to hold back a scream. Having a new cat is just so exciting. Okay, kitten's all comfy, now what should I cook for dinner. I didn't have time to shop… I think we still have some chicken fillet in the fridge. Chicken teriyaki will be perfect!

"We're home!" Szayel and Yylfordt waltz in to the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Hey, Ulquiorra. Teriyaki? Salmon or chicken?" Well Szayel sure is quick when it comes to food.

"Chicken. Hurry up and change, the food's almost ready." Szayel giggles and drags Yylfordt to their bedroom. Suspicious giggle… "Don't you dare have a quickie before dinner! It's disgusting!" Yuck, I don't want any traces of sperm on the table.

"Grimmjow, dinner's ready!" I set the food down and Grimmjow pops up in the room, looking content. "Where have you been?" He sits down and grins.

"Watching the cat. He finally came out from the carrier and walked around. You should've seen the way he looked at me! He has a pair of kick-ass eyes." Grimmjow has a soft spot for cats and that's just wicked awesome. Now at least we have something in common.

"You both are acting like you got a new baby." Yylfordt says and I try so very hard to hide a blush. Well Grimmjow would make a great daddy.

"Yeah, the kitten's our baby. So shut up, blondie!" Waaaah, he did not just say that! Suddenly all eyes are on me and they laugh. Damn my pale complexion!

"Stop laughing!" The laugh subsides and we start to dig in. "So, any idea for the name?"

"Hmmm, Sayuri?" Szayel says with a mouthful of food.

"The kitten's a boy, dumbass." Grimmjow snaps.

"Um, how about Kitty?" Yylfordts suggests. I roll my eyes as Szayel praises him about how cute the name is.

"So uncreative, Yylfordt!" I munch on my chicken. Picking a name is always the hardest part…

"Koji." Grimmjow says. I look up and stare into a pair of deep blue eyes. "It means shining second son. Well it's not like he's our second son, but he'll be like our own kid right?" Oh my gosh, that's so-

"Holy crap that's cheesy!" Yylfordt laughs. I pelt a chunk of chicken at him and he complains. "Hey, what's that for?"

"It isn't cheesy! It's sweet! So it's decided, his name is Koji." Grimmjow laughs and continue to eat.

We finish eating and the Granzs go straight to their room leaving me to clean up all their mess. I kind of hate it but it's way better than to let them wash the dishes. The last time I asked them to do it, they broke my favorite mug. I asked Grimmjow to take a bath and wait in my room, and it seems that he's almost finish bathing.

"Hey, Princess, go take a shower. I'll dry the plates." Grimmjow, in his navy pants and no shirt on shoos me out of the kitchen. The touch of his skin sends shivers throughout my body. "I'll wait for you in bed." He winks at me and plants a little kiss. Honestly, I can't say anything. So I just giggle and storm off to the bathroom.

I let icy cold water wash over me. Cold showers are the best after a long day. I can't help to grin whenever I think about today's events. It's like a dream to spend time with Grimmjow like this. Oh, we do spend a lot of time together. But now, knowing that we're a couple, it's just so different from how we used to be. Everything feels better. I can actually see the colors that were lost from my world and this time it's staying for a long time. When I was only wishing to be together with Grimmjow, my days aren't as colorful as it is now. Being with Grimmjow brings a lot of happiness for me. I hope he's also happy having me with him. Thinking about it makes me feel nervous…

"Princess, you're gonna get pruney if you stay in the shower for too long." Grimmjow shouts. Panther boy is waiting, better finish up. I lather and rinse and get out from the shower stall. I dry myself and don't bother putting any clothes on, we're gonna take it off later anyway.

I walk to my room and find Grimmjow on my bed, only wearing a sexy red briefs that outlines his cock. He flashes a smirk and motions me to snuggle up with him. Yum. … Ugh, calm down, hormones. Calm down… I pass the window that overlooks the street below. A taxi is pulling up and stopping right in front of our house. I hope the Granzs didn't call someone over. I shrug it off and climb on to the bed.

"Hey there, Panther boy. Waited long?" I crawl towards him and purr in his ears.

"Seeing you naked on the bed is worth the wait, Princess." He chuckles. Grimmjow snakes a hand to the back of my neck and pulls me closer into a sweet, loving kiss. I smile into the kiss and pull away.

"I wonder how our baby is doing." Teasing him is always a good foreplay. He grins and leans in to nibble on the sensitive spot on my neck.

"He's being a good boy and letting me have all the attention tonight. Big cat here needs some loving too." He says in a voice full of lust. I don't know why that sentence makes my cock twitch in anticipation. I push him down on the bed and crawled on top of him, making him grin wider.

"Then let's make love." I state out simply. I lean down and brush my lips upon his. He pulls me closer and slips his tongue in. This feeling never gets old. His warm tongue exploring my mouth and I deepen the kiss by sucking that slick intruder. Too bad we need air, so we pull back, both panting.

"I knew you're gonna say that, sexy. I ain't letting tonight slip without any love making anyway." He smirks a smirk that I love the most and runs his hands all over my chest. Moans slip out whenever he nudges my nipples and he seems to be enjoying it. His hands go lower and tug at the towel that's still sitting on my hips. I lick my lips and lean down to kiss him.

"Ulquiorra honey, Mama's here!" The door bursts open just before I actually got to Grimmjow's lips. A lady with long black hair tied up neatly, expensive looking white blazer with matching pants, completed with a set of expensive accessories is standing on my doorway. She's looking at us with eyes wide open, jaw clamped shut and stiff. Uh, just to remind you, I'm sitting on top of Grimmjow who's lying on the bed, inches away before capturing his lips, both naked.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?!" Oh shit. My mom just caught me in a very compromising position. Oh fucking shit.

* * *

**A/N : Ooh, Ulqui and Grimmy just got caught red-handed. Ooh, Ulqui swore. Ooh, Koji-chan is getting used to his surroundings. Lol xD **

**Ulqui : Why's there my Mom in the story?! Why's she suddenly here? Why'd she has to interrupt my sexy time with Grimmjow?! *sobs***

**Grimm : Aww *pats* Now, now, Princess. We can go to a hotel after we sort things out, yeah?**

**Szayel : Oh, go to this love hotel. We have a member card so it's cheaper. Not to worry, it's high class, not some fucked up dumpster.**

**Yylfordt : They have a wide variety of rooms...**

**Ulqui and Grimm : Lend us the member card!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : LOL, quick update! A bit short though... Sorry for any kinds of mistakes! Enjoy the amazing conflict and fluff.**

* * *

Apparently the Granzs didn't know anything about my Mom suddenly visiting Japan. She just popped out of nowhere! I assume she wanted to surprise us, but… Well I guess she got a surprise herself…

"I don't know what to say, Ulquiorra." She finally starts to talk after a long silence. We are all sitting in the living room, me, Grimmjow, Szayel and Yylfordt. Thank goodness they weren't in the middle of sex when my Mom opened the door to their room and asked them to join our little… family meeting.

"Mom, I can explain!" I plead. She just closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"Explain what? Explain that now you're gay and was going to have sex with another guy?!" She shouts. My mom haven't seen me in 4 years and the first thing she saw was me on top of Grimmjow, well no wonder she's shocked but knowing how strict my mom is… I don't know what will happen.

"It's not like it's my first time…" I mumble, hoping she won't hear it.

"What?! Unlucky you, I actually heard that! How many times have you done it?!" She says in a high voice. Oh no she's freaking out, I shouldn't have said that. She stands up and prances around the room. "Who are you anyway?" She suddenly stops and looks straight at Grimmjow who's sitting beside me.

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, ma'am. I apologize for the indecent situation that you saw. We truly didn't know you're coming." Grimmjow speaks in a very polite tone. He gently reaches out to touch my hand and smiles at me reassuringly. That calms me down a bit, but I'm still scared as hell.

"Well, Mr. Jaegerjaquez, I expect you to stay away from my son from now on." She did not just say that. She glares at him, a deadly, icy glare. Grimmjow shots his eyes wide open.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I can't do that. I'm Ulquiorra's lover! We love each other!" What she said shocks me too much, I can't say anything. I hold Grimmjow's hand tighter as I struggle to breath. Mom is taking Grimmjow away from me. She can't possibly do that.

"I could care less about it. Ulquiorra, you're going to stay in my hotel and as far away from Mr. Jaegerjaquez as possible. I'll be taking your phone and also your computer to seize any kinds of contact with him. I don't want you to turn into an individual with no morals! Gay relationship, huh? Don't play with me, Ulquiorra. You're ending this now." I glance at the Granzs who also stiffen at what she said.

"You can't make me do this, Mom. You can't." She laughs and suddenly glares at me.

"I can and I will make sure you two won't see each other anymore. And you two," She turns to Szayel and Yylfordt, "It was a mistake to let my son stay with you. I can't believe you didn't even feed him morals! Where have you two been? You didn't pay attention to my son! What would your mother say about this?"

"Don't drag them into this! They didn't do anything wrong!" I raise my voice in front of my mother for the first time in my life. My blood runs cold and my gaze turns hazy. I'm going to be separated from Grimmjow. And it's all because of my mother. I want to cry, there's a huge lump on my throat and I can't do anything about it.

"I only want the best for you, and I know this is the right thing to do. I'll leave for now to give you time to pack. Tomorrow I'll pick you up at 11 and I expect to see you ready." She grabs her purse and before she goes out the door I shout.

"You can't do this, Mom. I love Grimmjow!" She turns to me and sneers.

"Oh believe me I can. And if you don't listen to what I say, honey, don't get me started about what I can do to the name of the Jaegerjaquez household." She exits the house, leaving me stunned, Grimmjow hanging his head down and Szayel hugging his older brother. I can't register what's happening. The Granzs are making their way towards me and whispering things I assume are comforting words. But I just keep my gaze at Grimmjow who's pulling me closer to him without keeping his eyes off of the floor.

My own mother crushing my happiness in a short 15 minutes. My mother, just because she holds an important role in the English and Japanese high-class community threatens my lover's life. My whole life just plummeted into the deepest pits of darkness.

I don't know how I got into my room and in my pajamas, tucked in to my bed with Grimmjow beside me. My head is empty, I can't think. How dare she rip Grimmjow away from me. The room looks like it's spinning and I can't focus. I'm lost.

"Princess…" Grimmjow wraps his hand around my waist and pull me closer to his embrace. He kisses my forehead and tangles his strong fingers in my hair. "We can get through this, okay?" I nod quietly, wanting, no, dying to feel his warm embrace. But I can't. My body is too cold.

"We'll solve this. We're not in some fucking feudal era where nobles, or in this case parents can make decisions for us!" I nod again. His voice is ringing in my ears, his gentle, husky voice that I won't be able to hear starting tomorrow. There it is, the lump on my throat again.

"Princess? Ulquiorra? Listen to me!" He cups my face and tugging it rather hard. I snap out of my trance and stare deep into his deep, intoxicating eyes.

"I love you, Grimmjow. I don't want to go." He closes his eyes and sighs. Why did he do that? Why did he sigh? Aren't you supposed to be comforting me and telling me that we will stay with each other no matter what?

"I think your mother is right. We shouldn't have done this in the first place." He sighs. I pull away and stare at him. I'm confused. No, I'm hurt more than confused.

"Why are you saying this? I thought you love me. Were you lying?" I hold back my urge to bawl my eyes out and fail miserably. Tears start to fall down and I can't control it. Every time I wipe it more tears just come out. Shit.

"No, I wasn't lying when I said that I love you. I do love you! But you deserve someone better than me. A decent girl you can hang out with." He closes his eyes while I sob like crazy. "Someone that you can start a family with, have real kids instead of a cat. Someone that can make your mother proud. More importantly, someone that can make you happy. Not like me, a fucked up delinquent who makes a wonderful person like you cry." He flashes a weak smile and caresses my cheek.

"But you make me happy. It's only been a few days, but it's the best days of my life. And now it's going to go away just like that? I don't think I can take it, Grimmjow. I know I won't be able to cope." I say between sobs. I snuggle and bury my face to his warm chest. Smelling the ever so sweet vanilla and mint that wafted through out his body.

"You can. The best thing to do now is to follow your mother's wishes. I'll find a way to convince her somehow." A large, warm hand strokes my hair slowly suddenly making me feel tired. "Just go, I'll come for you, Princess."

"Promise me, Grimmjow. Come for me, Prince Charming." I manage to chuckle a bit and yawn.

"Now sleep, I'll stay with you until the minute you have to go." I slowly nod and close my tired, puffy eyes.

"I love you Grimmjow." With his warmth enveloping me, I find it very easy to feel comfortable.

"I love you so much…" I don't know whether he replies or not, but I hear him sigh once more and I drift off to sleep in his warm embrace.

* * *

**A/N : Dunn dunn duunnnn. Poor Ulqui D: Why's Grimmy being all mean? Why Grimmy, WHY?! BAD BAD MRS. CIFER!**

**Grimmy : I'd never encourage him to go! I'd just elope with him if necessary! Corolla, you sick twisted girl!**

**Corolla : Shuddup, it's for the sake of the storyline. I know you love him too but... FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORYLINE *sobs***

**Ulqui : Nooo! *clings on Grimmy* You won't be able to make me go with my Mom!**

**Yylfordt : We're not at fault here.**

**Szayel : Exactly. Your mom sucks, Ulqui. She didn't even have the right to say that.**

**Ulqui : I know, I'm sorry... So you'll still lend us the membership card, right?**

**Yylfordt & Szayel : Fuck no! *goes to hotel*  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Hey there! Sorry I took a long time to update. I got stuck. Again and again and again. Lol. I dunno why I'm like that a lot. Anyways here's another chapter. Sorry if I made some mistakes. Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**

I can't fucking sleep. Every time I close my eyes all I feel is uncertainty, rage, pain? I don't know anymore. Now, what the hell am I going to do about this mess? Everything were going just fine and suddenly his mom popped out of nowhere and just had to ruin the whole thing. I don't want to say this but I'll be honest, if she's not Ulquiorra's mom, I'd kill her. Seriously.

"Ummhh.. Grimm… jow… Love… Hmmh…" Ulquiorra grumbles in his sleep. He clings tighter and nuzzles my chest. His skin feels warm on my bare chest. His beautiful, delectably soft skin…

Love. What's the matter with it? True, I love Ulquiorra. He makes me do things I just never thought I'd do. Is it because of love? Love makes you do crazy things? Perhaps it's right. But it's also undeniable that I lust for him. I want to touch him, kiss him and hold him. Fuck, I want to make love to him! I never have this much desire for someone.

I stroke his hair and gently kiss his forehead. Now that I think about it, I've never been this gentle. Never in my life have I been this loving. I snicker to myself. Ulquiorra Cifer. This guy is changing me and I can't complain about what kind of man I'm going to change into.

I glance at the clock to find that it's already 4 in the morning. I should probably catch some sleep. The last thing I want to do is sleep the whole morning off tomorrow.

* * *

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow wake up!" I can feel Ulquiorra shaking me, trying to wake me up. Well at least I don't have to wake up and not finding him next to me. I snap my eyes open and take some time to adjust to the light. He's hovering on top of me and smiling.

"It's already 8 in the morning. I want to make breakfast. What do you want?" He sure is energetic today. No, he's too energetic. He's just trying to cover his sadness. I found out about this habit of his a long time ago. I take a deep breath and sigh. I pull him into a gentle kiss and notice that his expression falters.

"Stop it. Cry if you want to, no need to cover it." I stare into his green eyes. He jumps out of bed and pulls me up. Sometimes I just don't get him.

"Nope, I don't want to cry anymore. 'Cause I know this is all going to end soon. And I don't want to look like a crybaby… Now, what do you want for breakfast?" His smile quickly returns. It doesn't matter how cliché it is, but I do think of the same thing. I'll persuade his mom somehow, and I know he has a trick up his sleeves. He's the type of guy who calculates things. He's the brain and I'm the brawns. It'll work out.

"Cream of mushroom fettuccine. Is that possible?" He laughs whole-heartedly,

"It's a dish suitable for dinner!" Aw, his pastas are the best ones I've ever had! Okay, time to bring out the pout. "Okay! Okay, no need to pout! Gosh, you look so sexy when you do that… Anyways, you should thank the Granzs later for being a mushroom fan." I grin at the sexy part. Haha, he actually said that I'm sexy.

"Sure. And by the way, you look sexier in a disheveled pajama." His eyes go wide and he buttons up his pajama shirt. "You still look sexy in a pajama." He glares playfully and drags me out the door. He pulls me down the hallway and grins.

"Come on, hurry up, sleepy head! We have a lot to do this morning!" His laughter fills the whole house. Why is he laughing? Why isn't he… oh I don't know! He's supposed to be crying and begging me to elope with him or something. I can swear last night he cried his eyes out then falling asleep and clinging on me. So why is he so happy? I haven't shed a single tear, no matter how restless and confused I am right now, but at least I'm not laughing my ass off!

"I thought hard last night and came up with a plan that will work no matter what. So don't worry and have fun with me today!" He must've realized that I've been silent. He sounds pretty confident in it. And it's his confidence that I'm scared off. He takes chances and risks to get what he wants and he doesn't care what will happen to him.

Trust. I gotta trust him.

I stop and look down to the floor. Ulquiorra also stops and walks closer. He sounds like he wants to say anything, but before that happens I catch him by the waist and carry him bridal style. His eyes widen in shock and we break into a laughing fit.

"Grimmjow! You scared me back there!" He says while laughing. I just grin at him and bury my face on his neck. He giggles and I growl playfully, still nuzzling his neck. Princess is just so fucking adorable when he giggles. "Grimmjow that tickles!"

"But you always like it when I do this. Ain't that right, Princess?" I give another growl and nip his neck as he put his arms on my neck. Playing like this is a cute kind of turn-on. I carry him all the way to the kitchen and put him down. Princess still has a giggling fit and kisses my cheek.

"Why yeah, of course I like it when you play dirty. Thanks for the lift, Panther boy. Now, be a sweetheart and feed little Koji, okay?" Urgh I wanna lock him up in my room and fuck him until he can't walk. He washes his hand and put on his apron. I can't take my eyes off of him. I like watching his every move, his emotions that he shows exclusively to me. He's rummaging the stuff in the fridge and scrunching his face, definitely trying to remember the ingredients needed. I just lean to the counter and lick my lips. Delectable.

"Well? Little Koji is waiting for his food, Grimm." He put his hand on his hips and raises his eyebrow. I can't believe watching him can make me hard. I notice him lowering his gaze and he gasps. "Oh God, Grimmjow. You're… Why are you erect?" I nod my head with a grin on my face. His reaction never gets old.

"I blame you for looking so sexy, Princess. Koji can wait, I need some loving." He seems shocked and mouthed something. I think he said 'Here? Now?' but no voice came out. "Yeah. Here, now." Kitchen sex? Kinky and delicious. My lower part can't wait any longer anyway.

"But Grimmjow…" He blushes and bit his lip.

"Just a quick one, please?" I move closer and lean closer to his ear. "Please?" His face turns red and he nods.

I try to work as quickly as possible and still make it enjoyable. I sneak my hand into his pants while pulling him into a kiss. I slip my tongue in and he accepts it willingly. It doesn't take much to make him hard. When I kiss him, squeeze his member and play with the tip, he'll be up and ready in no time.

Ulquiorra, still in his pajama shirt and apron, wiggle and drop his pants on the floor. He turns around and asks the counter for support, wiggling his ass in the air.

"Grimm… Can you rim me?" Holy crap. He just asked me to rim him. To be honest I'm a bit surprised that he's asking for this. I chuckle and spread his smooth, pale cheeks.

"Lewd." He giggles breathily. I got on my knees face to face with his cute little hole. He shudders when my tongue meets his puckered entrance. He starts to moan and mewl every time I flick my tongue.

"Put your finger in and prepare me. Hurry…" Ulquiorra sure is being demanding today. I lick my fingers and make sure they're slick before pushing a digit into him. He stiffened for a bit and relaxed not long after. I get up to my feet and kiss the sensitive spot on his neck. His moans are divine! I truly want to take it slow but time is ticking and the Granzs might wake up any time. I slip in the second finger and begin to stretch him.

"Wow, you're sucking my fingers in, Princess." I slip in the third and stretch some more. Man, this thing shouldn't be rushed! He quivers and arches his back.

"Oh goodness, just put it in, Grimmjow!" Yeah, I'm straining already. Well shit, no lube. I spit on my hand and slick up my erect member. Hope it'll do.

"Might hurt a bit, Princess. We don't have any lube around. Bear with it okay?" He groans in return and I position myself. I push in as slowly as possible but Ulquiorra hisses in pain. "Sorry."

"Urmhh… Just, hurry…" I got through the muscle ring and push further. Shit, my control is nearly gone. When I'm all in, I pull back slowly and pushing it back in. It's torturing me, but it tortures him even more.

"Faster, Grimm. Hit my prostate! Make it feel better…" Urgh, his pleading voice… I angle myself and try my best to find it. When he suddenly screams, part pleasure, part pain, I know I just hit it. Jackpot. He scratches the counter while moaning incoherent things.

His heat around me feels terrific. And it's amazing how he sometimes manage to tighten his muscles, making his backside even tighter. Feeling him, listening to him, seeing him. I can't hold back much longer. I snake my hand to his untouched cock and stroke it.

"Let's cum together, okay?" Ulquiorra answers with a loud moan. A few strokes and hits on his prostate, he tightens and screams my name while shooting his load in my hand. I grunt and cum in him, quickly flipping him and kissing him right after I pull out.

"Grimm… The counter's all dirty…" He said between pants while grinning happily. His after sex face is really adorable.

"Mr. Counter just got to bear with it." We laugh and grab some paper towel to clean the mess. "Let's clean up and make breakfast. Like you said, we have a lot of things to do and talk about." Hm. I feel like I forgot about something.

"Y'know, sorry to change the mood, but I'm glad I bought the automatic pet feeder. 'Cause If I didn't, Koji would be meowing like crazy asking for food." Oh yeah, he asked me to feed Koji. Whoops. I grin at him and he kisses me in return.

"You gotta pay more attention, Daddy. I don't want little Koji to suffer when Mommy's gone." He winks at me and makes his way to the bathroom. I can't remember the last time I laughed this hard.

"Geez, Princess. I don't know what the fuck I should say!" I follow him to the bathroom and shut the door behind us. Just for a bit, I forgot that he's going to be separated from me in a matter of hours.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah Mommy Ulquiorra, teach Daddy Grimmjow how to take care of little Koji. Cheesy, ne? Sorry for the super non-smexy, short smex scene ;_; it seems pointless to put it there but... *bummer***

**Szayel : We heard it all. We freaking heard it all.**

**Yylfordt : The rattles. Oh the rattles...**

**Grimmjow : Shut up, you're over-reacting! You should've listen to your bed creaking like crazy!**

**Yylfordt : At least we didn't do it in the kitchen first thing in the morning.**

**Szayel : Although fucking in the kitchen sounds like fun!**

**Ulquiorra : *whispers* It is a bit fun...**

**Grimmjow : *gasps* Woah! You actually said that!**

**Ulquiorra : Well it is the truth!**

**Koji : Meooww.**

**Szayel : You shouldn't say that in front of your son! Bad parents!**

**Grimmjow & Ulquiorra : Sorry, Koji-chan! Forgive us! *pick up Koji and snuggles him*  
**

**Corolla : Stupid. As if Koji understands.**

**Koji : *confused and just want to be held* Meoww  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Phew, an update after a while. Finally xD Lol, it turns out to be a bit short though. Meh, sorry about the wait. Enjoy anyways xD

* * *

**

I stuff my clothes into a black duffel bag together with a framed picture of me and Grimmjow. He's grinning and kissing my cheek while I'm laughing, looking at the camera. We took this picture on the beach, right after we became lovers. I break into a giggle remembering it. Simple talks like that with Grimmjow make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I don't care how girly that sounds, but it's the truth.

Breakfast was pleasant. Grimmjow sighed in bliss when he took the first bite of my pasta. I'm really glad he likes my cooking. Screw those people who laughed at me when I took a cooking class. We talk about happy stuffs. About the weather, little Koji, even uhh condoms and naughty oddities. Anywaays, breakfast was cheerful, but Grimmjow seemed a bit distracted at times. I hope he isn't worrying too much.

"You seem happy. What are you planning, dear cousin?" Szayel says from the doorway, sounding pretty serious. Szayel might seem like a happy-go-lucky type of person, someone who's not serious about stuff, but in fact he is an evil genius. He's smart, witty, and very sharp about, well, almost everything.

"You caught me, Szayel. It's nice to have a smart gene running in our family." I get up and walk towards the blue panther plushie Grimmjow bought me. "Sharp as always, Szayel. Too bad I can't tell you about my plan. It's something unpleasant. You know me and the risks I take, right? I'm half as sneaky and mischievous as you."

"Ha, make that a quarter." He turns to leave but stop abruptly. "Just don't push it too far, okay?" I laugh at his comment, even though he's serious about it. It may sound a bit rude, but hearing an advice like that from the evil genius himself is rather weird.

"Yeah, thanks." He shakes his head and leaves.

* * *

"Grimmjow! As a Princess I can order people around. So now I order you to snuggle with me!" I hop on to the sofa in the living room after I finish packing. Grimmjow is playing with Koji, who finally had the will to meow quite loudly and wanted to play.

"Excuse me?" He stares at me in amusement and disbelief. Well I can't blame him for the disbelief part though. I'm acting … out of it today. I haven't been like this for ages and it feels great to let it out.

"Grimmjooowww. Snuggle! Now! Pweaaaase?" I whine and pout. Yeah I'm totally out of it. He smirks and plops down to the sofa with Koji on his left hand. He pulls me closer and plants a little kiss on my cheek. This guy really knows how to make me swoon.

"What's up with you today, Princess? You seem happy and being totally spoiled." I chuckle. He's the one spoiling me, I'm just being demanding. I snuggle closer and stroke the part between Koji's ears, making him purr in a very cute way.

"I just wanna be spoiled. Especially by you, 'cause I won't be seeing you for some time." I kiss his nose and hug his yummy, yummy strong arms. "Besides, being spoiled feels good! I should do this more often!" Koji is being such a cutie and trying to walk towards me, only to be stopped by Grimmjow.

"Aw, Koji wanted to get close to Mommy! Why'd you have to stop him, Daddy?" I whine again. Oh gosh, I don't know which is more amusing. The fact that I'm enjoying this or watching Grimmjow's smile and trying to hold his laugh. Which failed miserably because he giggled anyway.

"Well, Daddy here wants to spend time with you, so Koji gotta back off!" I break into a laugh and he buries his face to the crook of my neck and starts to nibble playfully. Selfish yet sexy bastard.

"Sorry to break it to you, guys. She-Devil's here." Yylfordt, who appeared out of nowhere (or has he been standing near the window all these times?), breaks our fits of giggles, growls and meows. Okie dokie, time to start being gloomy. But first…

I set Koji aside and crawl on top of Grimmjow, putting my hands on his neck. He stares right into my eyes with a puzzled expression. Oh Grimmjow, sorry for not telling you about what's going to happen later. For now you just have to bear with my little parting gift. I lick my lips, trying to be as sensual as possible, and lean in closer. When he rests his arms around my waist, I think he finally got the idea. I crash my lips on his and suck on his lower lip. He grins into the kiss and slips his sexy, sinful tongue into my mouth. I gladly suck on it and let out a moan.

"Guys, stop making out on the sofa! She-Diablo is making her way to the door!" Yylfordt starts to panic. I (hesitantly, ugh) pull away from Grimmjow. He's grinning and licking his lips. Everything he does just turn me on! Hm, that sounds like a song lyric from somewhere.

"Yo, Blondie. I thought you just said She-Devil?" Grimmjow says as I get up and pick Koji up to snuggle with him. Yylfordt walks back and forth nervously, ignoring Szayel who's making his way to the door and meet my Mom.

"The hell's your problem? It's the same! Diablo is devil. Argh, learn Spanish will ya?" Why's he so nervous? I almost laugh but that will seem mean. The door slammed and I glance at Grimmjow whose grinned falter. Aw, him and his sad face. Makes me wanna cuddle him and never let him go…

"Ulquiorra, get your bags now, honey. I still need to attend an important lunch after this." The so called She-Diablo pops into the room with her black blazer and pants, looking stunning as always. That's my She-Diablo-Mom. She glares at Grimmjow (I can feel it, no need to see. It's icy cold) who only gives her a faint smile. I'm still facing him and I smile at him, truly, sincerely smile at him before drawing a deep breath and putting on my game face. Sad, gloomy and a good I-want-to-die-now expression. Grimmjow's eyes grows wide and I just give him Koji.

"Yes, Mother." I turn to her, not a single pleased expression on my face. Clearly, her smiling face turns puzzled, shocked, confused. I gather my bags and walk towards her. "May I say goodbye to them?" She just nods quietly. I walk towards Yylfordt, who is also quiet and shocked probably because of my change of mood, and hug him, whispering a goodbye. Then I turn to Szayel and also hug him. He whispered something that sounds like 'Make that plan work, cousin' and I successfully hold back a laugh. 'Of course.' I whisper back. Then finally it's Grimmjow. He's standing stiffly, his face suddenly looking tired and worn out. I hug him, wishing I could never let go, and then whisper something in his ear.

"I love you. I'll come back." He wraps his arms around me for a while and let go without putting much of a fight.

I grab my bags and walk towards the door, not looking back. Man, I really wish I can at least grin right now, seeing how perfectly the first part of my plan is working out. I don't know what Mom is doing, but I get into the black sedan first. She follows a bit later and sits beside me. Grimmjow and the Granzs stand in front of the gate, waving goodbye. The car starts to move I wave back weakly at them, wishing I can at least tell them that this is just a part of my sick plan.

* * *

**A/N : FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF! Yeah, FLUFF! Lol, I feel like writing them down! Anyways.. Ulquiorra you sick bastard! D: Not telling your lover and your cousins? Oh My God! D:**

**Ulquiorra : Well you wrote it yourself! How dare you blame me!**

**Corolla : For the sake of an author's note? Besides it's easier to blame you lol.**

**Grimmjow : *evil, sadistic grin, visibly pissed off* Ohh, so little Ms. Author dares to blame my boyfriend? *clenches fist***

**Corolla : Woaah, dude! Chill! I didn't have anything better to write on my closing A/N!**

**Ulquiorra : Tsk, whatever, Corolla. *turns all goo-goo eyes and pout-ish* Grimmjow, babyy, snuggle wuggle with me? **

**Grimmjow : *relaxes* Oh hell yeah, c'mere you little seductive angel! *starts snuggling***

**Corolla, Yylfordt & Szayel : *gag***

**Ulquiorra & Grimmjow : Fuck off! *snuggles*  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's short, I'm sorry. It took a long time for me to update, I'm sorry. It has no smex, nor Grimmjow. I'm sorry.

* * *

**

Goodness, the trip to the hotel sucks. Nobody's talking, no music's playing, and since the car is way too fancy you can't even hear the engine running! In addition I still have to keep my face emotionless, which I realized isn't as easy as I thought it would be. I keep staring out the car window, seeing people walking by. Man, those couples are pissing me off for real. If someone isn't going to talk soon, I might as well scream my lungs out.

"Ulquiorra, honey?" Oh never mind, finally someone's talking. My mom taps my shoulder and I turn to her, wearing a weak, forced smile on my face.

"Yes, Mother?" I speak in a strained voice. To be honest I almost squeak when she scrunches her face.

"If you're just pretending to be sad and glum to gain my pity, I won't fall for it. My friend told me about this kind of… teenage rebellion and I've understood the subject perfectly. So there's no way I will fall for your tricks." Her worried expression turns into a snobbish, arrogant one. She acts as if she knows, owns and rules everything. Can't blame her though, that's how she has to act to stay on top of the high-society.

"Of course not, Mother. When did I ever do that to you? It's just all too sudden. I still have troubles sinking it in and…" I trail off (on purpose, of course) and look down to the fuzzy carpet. Why the hell did they have to put a freakishly fuzzy carpet anyway? Weirdos.

"Oh, uh, sorry for trailing off like that, Mother. I'm not being myself." I force a smile and see a pang of guilt passes her face, only to be replaced with a professional oh-okay-I-get-it face. This is gonna take some time…

The Grand Espada Hotel belongs to my parents. It's a huge five star hotel with excellent service, food, rooms, accomodation and all that which is going to be a five star temporary prison for me. Food prepared by a five-star chef just wouldn't taste good if Grimmjow's not eating it with me anyways…

A hunky bellboy carries my stuff to the penthouse while my mom is still chatting away on the phone. I look around the lobby to see lots of people. There are businessmen and women, international tourists and a Japanese family. They're the only Japanese without formal clothing, although those phones they're holding look pretty expensive.

"Ulquiorra, I have to leave now, my business partner is waiting for me. I don't know when I'll be back so you can order room service for lunch and just call the receptionist if you need anything, okay?" She kisses my cheek and storms away, making another business call.

Okie dokie, now I have nothing to do. Grand Espada provides several activities like yoga class and such, but I'm not really interested in those right now. What to do, what to do…

"Ulquiorra-san?" Someone lightly taps me on the shoulder and I almost flinch. I turn around to see a man, probably in his early 30s with long white hair tied up neatly and wearing a stiff looking black suit. He's smiling, almost grinning, but looking unbearably tired.

"Forgive me if I startled you," Hell yeah you did. "My name is Jyuushiro Ukitake, I'm the manager of this hotel. You can always call me if you need anything." No wonder he looks like he's under a lot of pressure, that's because he is.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Ukitake-san." I bow down a little, greeting him in a Japanese tradition. This man might be useful during my stay. I better be good towards him.

"Nice to meet you too. By the way, it's lunch time already, do you wish to have some in the penthouse?" He escorts me to the elevator and punched in a series of numbers that seems to be the code to get to the penthouse to a panel. Snazzy, eh? "The combination is 98451, you should keep that in mind, Ulquiorra-san." He smiles. "Will be useful if you want to have someone to come over."

"Oh no, I'm under house arrest and strictly prohibited to see anyone." I say with a sad smile.

"Ah, is that so? I'm sorry to hear that. It never crossed my mind that Thalitta-san would ever do that. Especially to her son." He scrunches his face, and the elevator stopped. He motions me to go out into the grand penthouse, mostly decorated in gold furniture.

"Yeah," I flop down into a comfy sofa in a room with a huge TV in it. "I never thought she would do that, too. Just because I have a boyfriend, she turned all mean and heartless. She thought that he's a bad influence so she took me here to keep an eye on me." I shrug, trying hard to sound broken and desperate so that he would take a pity on me.

"Ah, forgive me, I shouldn't have brought this subject up." Nervousness is taking over him. I can feel it. And I almost want to laugh. I should thank Szayel for teaching me how to play this kind of role in a manipulative drama. On the other hand I feel quite bad. Using someone I just met, a good guy too.

"It's okay, Ukitake-san. I'll manage to cope somehow. I'm sorry for being rude but, I want to be alone for the time being… I'll just have some food later." I sheepishly grin. He bows and makes his way to the elevator, going back to do whatever thing he has to do.

This whole plan is not all lies I guess. Sure, I'm already missing Grimmjow like crazy, sure I want to be with Grimmjow more than anything. I'm just spicing things up a bit, you know? I'm just pretending to be more devastated than I really am, making sure that mom really gets the fact that I can't live without him. Making a big impact that will never leave her mind, to reassure her that, hey, I'm gay and I won't kill anyone for being this way and I want you to still accept me as your son.

I lie down on the sofa, too lazy to explore the place to find the bed. Guilt kicks in and I have to slap myself mentally. This is the only way she'll get it and I just have to put my all into this.

"Yeah! I'm gonna work hard! Whoooo!" I scream. Screaming feels good, it helps you relieve stress. Every time I let off some steam like that, Yylfordt and Szayel would scream too, and if Grimmjow's having a nap, he would shout at us to pipe down. If he's wide awake, he'll run and tackle me, saying that I shouldn't scream unless he's the one making me scream, on the bed. And realizing that no one is going to do something about me screaming, loneliness hits me full blow. And it hasn't been 2 hours.

* * *

**A/N : I'm sorry D:**

**Y'know *fidget fidget* It's a friend of mine, really. I'm just wondering is it uhh normal *fidget* for someone to have the dream, wish and urge to molest someone from an anime like Grimmjow, ooh ooh, or Renji! Dang they're hot. Byakuya? Maybeee... Or even Starrk... Oh, Kenpachi too! *squeals, fans self* Ryuuken... Shuuhei! *le gasp* Oh nooo noo no no no, it's a friend of mine... Not me, psshhh, oh it's not me. **

**Ulquiorra : Lying is bad, dear author.**

**Grimmjow : Mhmm, bad indeed.**

**Corolla : You lie too, Ulqui!**

**Ulquiorra : That's because you made me do it.**

**Corolla : ... Touche.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Huwwo! Sowwy for the long time of not updating . I was overseas for 5 days and I couldn't write anything. So yeah.. But I thought of the storyline, so I should be able to update sooner... I think. So anyways here's chapter 12, short as always (sorry). Lots of swearing lol. And there'll be 2 POVs, Ulqui's and Grimmy's. It'll be marked by a double lines. Okie? Enjoy!**

* * *

3 days. 3 stupid, boring days. That's how long I've been stuck in this stupid 5 star hotel, in my own stupid room. And the thing is there's just nothing I can do. I've doodled, watched TV, even a DVD marathon, slept the day away (had a bad headache when I woke up). I can't go outside because I have to look like I'm brooding. And the only interesting indoor activities right now are: chatting, surfing the net, play online games. Yep, computer related things. But no, I don't have my laptop so screw that. I never knew I've been this dependant on computers…

I haven't heard anything from Grimmjow or the Granzs. I know that I still won't be able to talk to them, but it'd be nice to know that they at least try to make this drama seem real. You know, that part where they're trying to bail someone out? I guess I shouldn't expect too much.

I sigh and throw myself on the bed. I really should figure out what to do or I'm going to rot here. Perhaps I should borrow some books? There's a library in this hotel, surprisingly. My dad's crazy about books so he built a library in every hotel that he visits often. Convenient, huh? I'll visit tomorrow, it's almost dinner time and mom's going to come home soon. I reach out to the energy bar on the end table beside my bed and start to munch. Even if I'm pretending to eat much less, I can't really stand it. I'm a growing boy, I need food.

"Ulquiorra? I'm home. May I come in?" Thalitta knocks on the door and I quickly stuff my energy bar in the drawer. Shoot, she just had to knock while I'm eating. At least she knocks, but… Gah, whatever! I get up and drink some water before opening the door.

"Oh hey, mom. Welcome back. You're early today." I 'smile'.

"Yeah, I finished work early and I wanted to ask whether you want to eat out or not. I'm thinking of French. Not too fancy, wine, escargot and some Coq au Vin perhaps? What do you say?" French food. I don't really like them, so it's perfect.

"Sure, mom. Thanks for asking. I'll get ready, so you just wait outside, okay?" She nods and closes the door.

* * *

The restaurant, Le Ciel, is a 15 minutes drive from The Grand Espada. A beautiful, white and gold themed chic restaurant located in the heart of the city. Just perfect for a romantic date. Wonder what Grimmjow is doing now… I sigh and follow my mom into the restaurant.

A guy escorts us to our seats and pours some red wine in our glasses. I shift in my seat, not quite comfortable in my black button-up and white pants. And this fugly white Oxford shoes… Ugh, I don't know what to say.

Mom orders some food, the exact dishes she mentioned earlier. Escargot a.k.a … snails. Coq au Vin or chicken in wine sauce, and chocolate mousse for dessert. I just follow whatever she eats because I won't eat much anyways. Once the waiter goes away, we fall into a not so comfortable silence. It seems tense and just awkward.

I look around the moderately crowded restaurant, realizing that it's filled with couples and a few families, but mostly couples. I'm not going to lie about this, my heart sinks at the sight of it. Coming here is a big mistake. To be honest I want to scream at how unfair things are. They're allowed to be together but I'm not allowed to even talk to Grimmjow. That might be because they're boys and girls. But what about that guy with the blood red hair and his raven haired boyfriend? I mean damn it, they're holding hands in public. And the juniors, Ichigo and Uryuu? They had sex in public! I can't see my own boyfriend, how am I not supposed to find it unfair?

Oh no I'm starting to lose my cool. Ugh, this is harder than I thought it would be. I look away from the loving couple at the corner of the room and start to poke the snails. Sorry but I really can't help to find it disgusting, disturbing and unappetizing at the same time. I'm not going to eat tonight.

* * *

"That was a great meal. Thanks for accompanying me, Ulquiorra." Thalitta says as she drops her bag on the table. After dinner we headed straight back to the hotel, greeted by Ukitake-san. He looked better than the first time I saw him. Perhaps thanks to the new co-manager, Kyouraku-san.

"You didn't eat much though, are you okay?" Her seemingly concerned voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I'm okay." I'm not. "I'm going to sleep now, good night." I don't want to wait for her reply, I dash into my room, tidy up, change into my most comfortable clothes and hit the bed. I dream about how my life seems perfect when I'm with Grimmjow, how perfect and comfortable it feels when Grimmjow is holding me. I dream about Grimmjow, and realizing how true this façade is. I miss my lover so, very much.

* * *

Fuck it. I swig some more beer and sigh for fuck knows how many fucking times. I don't and don't wanna know how many cans I've had, I just want to feel my heart pounding and my head spinning like crazy. I feel like sinking more and more into the sofa and riding on a high-speed merry go round both at the same time.

3 fucking days. That's all it takes for me to be a drunk fucktard who does nothing but drink and get frustrated. But this is getting ridiculous, scratch that, very ridiculous. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a lone wolf, no no, a lone panther, wait, what the fuck is that? Lone panther? Now I'm drunk enough to be an idiot and came up with something as stupid as that. Anyways, me, a guy who does not have a long term relationship, a heartbreaker, getting all worked up because my lover of a few days is somewhere out there and I know nothing about how he's doing. I don't know where he's staying, how he's feeling, how he's coping to be without me. See? Now I'm freaking out!

That damned woman. She ripped him away from me, acting all high and mighty. Sorry, Princess I just can't help to hate your mom. I just want you here with me, dammit! Right here in my arms, watching TV, eating your pasta, playing with Koji who is meowing right now, trying to get on to the sofa. I sigh (again) and pick the little kitten up.

"Y'know, I really miss your other owner right now." He meows in return. "And I just don't know what to do." I put him on my lap and stroke him. He starts to purr and I chug down the remaining beer in the can I'm holding.

"Well you should start cleaning up that mess all over the floor." Yylfordt slaps the back of my head and points at the beer cans on the floor. A shirtless figure makes his way to the recliner and flips through the channel.

"Put some clothes on, blondie." I mutter and put Koji on his lap. I start to gather the cans, ignoring the pain on my head and trying hard not to stumble down.

"Yeah, and you should stop hanging around in someone's house, Grimmjow." Szayel enters the room in nothing but a t-shirt that seems to be Yylfordt's. Looks like they just finished their 'business'. How the fuck could they have sex when their cousin is kidnapped by his mom? That doesn't sound rational but I don't fucking care.

"Be considerate, Granzs. My lover is out there somewhere and you two, his cousins, are fucking each other brain's out. Not to mention roaming around half naked. Isn't it like rubbing salt to a wound?" I'm irritated. Really, really irritated.

"Relax, Grimmjow. Where ever he is, he's not hurt. His mother is pampering him like crazy and taking a good care of him. Besides, you're in our house. We can do whatever we want and you have no right to complain." Szayel continues babbling. And now he's pouring vinegar on my wound by climbing on top of Yylfordt and snuggling with him.

"Sorry, Grimmjow. But Szayel is right. I know I'm in no place to say this, but you shouldn't worry too much and drown yourself in alcohol. Aren't you exaggerating? It's only 3 days, Grimmjow. Anyways, Ulquiora said he has a plan, so we just have to wait-"

"How long, Yylfordt? How long do I have to wait and do nothing? I love him so much to the point that I don't want to live a day without hearing from him. It only took me a few days to fall in love with him like I've never loved anyone before. And now look at me! I'm worried like fuck and I can do nothing about it!" I cut him off and shout out the pent up thoughts. I actually shout and it feels great. Now I kind of understand why this household likes to do it often. Szayel looks shocked, almost scared and Yylfordt has his eyes closed, gripping tightly on Szayel's waist. They were worried about Ulquiorra too, they have been living together for 4 years anyways.

"Sorry. I just lost control and I blew it on you guys instead. Sorry." I proceed to throw the cans in the trash bin and plop down on to the sofa.

"Nah, it's okay. We're probably getting on your nerves." Yylfordt says. Szayel seems to be getting the whole idea 'cause he starts to climb off of Yylfordt, but still staying close. An awkward silence fills the room and I can't take it anymore.

"Yeah. Uh, I should probably go. My folks will be worried. Thanks for the beer though." Koji picks the right time to meow and scratch at my jeans. "I'll take him up to his room. Night." They whisper a good night and I leave the room with Koji in my hands. I put him in his room, and filled in the feeder. Usually Ulquiorra is the one who's doing this every night while I watch him in the doorway…

Being in Ulquiorra's room is just… I dunno. I guess I won't be sleeping in my room tonight. I take off my shirt and slowly make my way to the bed. Smells like Ulquiorra. I stop thinking about anything and go catch some sleep. I dream about how perfect it feels to have his beautiful face lying on my chest, how perfect he is in my arms. I dream about Ulquiorra and how happy I am when I'm with him. I miss him and I love him so, very much.

* * *

**A/N : Aww they're missing each other! D: poor Grimmy and Ulqui.**

**Ulqui : I miss you, Grimm.**

**Grimm : I miss you too, Princess.**

**Grimm & Ulqui : *all goo goo eyes and snuggles* **

**Szayel & Yylfordt : *look at the snuggly couple, look at each other, and back to the couple* ...**

**Jyuushiro : Now now, Granzs-san, let them have their privacy, okay? *shoos them out of the room***

**Shunsui : *sweeps Jyuushiro's feet off the ground carries him bridal style***

**Jyuushiro : Shunsui! What are you doing?**

**Shunsui : Hotel management business. So, bedroom. Now.**

**Jyuushiro : *innocent statement* Bedroom? We should probably do it in the office.**

**Shunsui : *ponders* Kinky, eh, Jyuushiro-chan? But no, bedroom is more... comfortable *winks***

**Jyuushiro : What? Huh? Am I missing something?**

**Naww, innocent Jyuushiro. :3**

**BTW! Notice the couple in the restaurant? :3  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : And update in such short time :D This chap is loong.. Lol, and I have 3 POVs. First is Ulqui, then Szayel, then Grimm. I realized that there can't be a double line D: Nor stars! So I have to make the formatting a bit ugly, sorry. But still, enjoy!

* * *

**

_Ulquiorra's P.O.V_

Oh goodness, I really want to scream. I'm so bored I'm in the verge of breaking down. Yeah, you can get so bored until you want to cry, I'm the living proof. I can't go out sightseeing, I have to lessen my time around the hotel, all I do, is stay cooped up in the penthouse or library. Nice? No. Not when you've been doing it for a whole week! It's been 5 days since I went to Le Ciel and the next day Thalitta had to leave for business in Sapporo. Mhmm, she left me here. Alone. And she even put a big scary guy with a weird spiky hairdo to stay put near the entrance. Crazy? Yes. Completely coo-coo in the head!

She came back last night though, bringing a few boxes of Sapporo Draft Beer Caramels (yummy stuff). Chewy, sweet, doesn't taste much like beer though. She also brought beers, strawberry tarts and even soup curry! I don't know how she managed, but it tastes great anyway.

So now I'm watching TV (again) in my room, chewing on those caramels. But nothing's good on TV. Bummer. I don't understand why I have a bad headache suddenly and feel hot and cold at the same time, but probably a bath is nice. I try to get up from the bed but once I got on my feet, I instantly keel over to the bed. The room spins and I give up trying to get up. I think I'm running a fever… Go figure, Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, let's have lunch together." Mom knocks the door and peeks her head in. "Ulquiorra? Are you okay?" I only manage to mumble something incoherent because the headache is killing me. Why so sudden? I was just fine yesterday. A bit of sniffles and coughs, but it wasn't bad at all. Ah… My immune system is down because I haven't been eating right… Again, Ulquiorra, go figure.

"Oh my, you're burning up! Go under the covers and I'll go get the thermometer and medicine." She dashes out the door while I do as she said. She comes back with the thermometer, medicine and a glass of water in her hands.

"Here, you can take this before a meal, so you should take it now. Let me take your temperature." I remember the times when she took care of me when I was little and she made me a bowl of clam chowder that tastes heavenly.

"Thanks, mom. I think I better sleep." I downed the pills and lay down. It's been a long time since I'm bedridden. I feel miserable.

"Okay, I'm going to make a call." She flips out her cell phone and dialed a number. I close my eyes and 'sleep'. I wonder who she's going to call.

"Szayel? It's Thalitta." She left the room. Thank God she didn't close it all the way so I can eavesdrop!

"How have you been? … Yeah, I'm also good. Ulquiorra fell sick. … He's burning up. 38o … No, it's nothing serious." Well she seems to be okay with the Granzs now. I figure that she will soften up with Grimmjow… eventually.

"He's not eating right these days, he rarely goes out of his room. … I don't know for sure. He's been acting normal, I guess. … No, he doesn't scream. What kind of question is that? … Really? So him being quiet is rare? … He's brooding? But he smiles all the time. … Oh no, that's just impossible. … Well yes, he doesn't want to worry people." Great job Szayel. Me being sick is not part of the plan, but it helps.

"Okay. I should hang up now, he's probably hungry. … Okay. Bye." She hangs up and walks into the room. I flutter my eyes open and look at her, almost pleading.

"Mom, can you make me your famous clam chowder?"

"Clam chowder? Okay, I'll go make some. You just sleep and once you wake up the chowder will be waiting for you." Thankfully she leaves her phone on the end table and exits.

After I hear the 'ding' of the elevator, I take the phone and redial the last call. The Granzs may know, but Grimmjow can't know. I don't want to have any idea about his reaction. Whether he'll be worried as hell or just don't care, I don't want to know.

"Hello, Granz household. Szayel speaking." If I'm not going to talk about a serious matter, I'd be laughing like a madman.

"Szayel, it's Ulquiorra."

"Ulqui? How are you feeling? What the hell did you do to yourself anyway? Did you fall sick on purpose?"

"No, the sick part isn't part of the plan. And I did nothing! Jeez, I told you it's going to be like this. Don't worry."

"How am I not supposed to worry when you're sick and not eating right? Grimmjow is worried too, yesterday he screamed at us because he couldn't hold it back anymore. He's drowned himself in alcohol for the past few days."

"Grimmjow? Really? He drinks but he's not the type to get drunk like that…" That's true, we drink a lot, but we know our limits. We just don't get drunk.

"Well who do you think caused it? It's almost a week, Ulqui. Don't you think you should wrap it up already?"

"Nah, it's only a week. It's not long enough. We'll see what happens after I can jump around again. She seems to be okay with talking to you. She should be quite okay with Grimmjow."

"I can't guarantee that, Ulqui. She's my aunt, no wonder she's talking to me already. After all I've been taking care of you for almost 5 years." Yeah he's right. Thalitta knows nothing about Grimmjow.

"You're right. Well I don't want to talk about this anymore, let's just wait and see okay? By the way don't tell Grimmjow about this. Don't even let him know that I talked to you."

"I don't know, Ulqui… He should know that you called. He deserves some news."

"Don't. Not yet, Szayel."

"Why the hell not? Are you going to make beer flows in his veins?" He sounds pretty frustrated by now, it must be very bad.

"I don't know. I don't want to worry him even more." I guess it's a bit selfish for me to do that, but I really don't want him to do something stupid.

"Whatever. You should sleep. I'm hanging up." Shoot, now he's mad at me. I clear the call history and set the phone down on the table. I want to solve this by myself, my mom's threat upon Grimmjow's family is enough to make me panic. I don't need Grimmjow himself to take part in this. Tch. I muffle my head with the pillow.

"Aaaarrrggghhhhh! Grimmjow I need you!"

* * *

_Szayel's P.O.V_

Ulquiorra that stupid kid! He doesn't have to deal with a drunkard Grimmjow, of course he doesn't understand.

"Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Stupid brat! I'm gonna get you when you come back, asshole!" I scream in frustration. Punch, yes, I need to punch. I smack the sofa over and over again, trying to relieve the anger. That kid is just unbelievable!

"Szayel baby, what's the matter with you?" I think Yylfordt heard me screaming from our room and run all the way downstairs. He gives me a quick peck on the lips and sits beside me. "Who called?" Yylfordt pats his lap and smiles warmly. I climb up on his lap and snuggle with him.

"Thalitta. Then Ulquiorra." He's my older brother and lover and he always manage to calm me just by being near. We're not related by blood, so I don't really care about what people might say.

"Wow, that's a shock. What did they say?" He wraps his arm around my waist and strokes my hair. I hug him closer and nuzzle his neck.

"Ulquiorra's down with a fever. Thalitta seems to be worried about him. That kid isn't doing alright. He's taking it too far, hun. He's not eating much; it's bad for his health. You know how he's extremely weak when he doesn't eat… I'm also worried."

"Baby, let's just trust him, okay? We can't do much anyway. Should we call Grimmjow over?"

"That's the thing! He didn't let me tell Grimmjow about this. But I decided to tell him later, though. What do you think?" I play with his long blond hair and nibble on his neck, leaving a hickey on him.

"You should tell him. Don't pay attention to what he said. Grimmjow has to know." He ends the sentence with a little growl.

"Oni-chan… I hate worrying like this… What if he does something really, really bad?" I shut my eyes tightly and hug him. Worrying over someone feels bad. It's like you don't know what will happen to that person.

"Aw come on, Szayel. Hush now, ok? He'll be alright. And I thought you're used to bad things? Remember how you threatened my ex girlfriend?" He still remembers! I giggle. I threatened to poison the little brother of his ex if she ever comes near Yylfordt again. It's a bit funny remembering it because Yylfordt got mad at me for a few days.

"I know. I taught him about it, but I didn't realize that he'd be using the tricks… Oh God, I should tell Grimmjow right now!" I reach for the phone to call Grimmjow, but there's no need to increase the phone bill.

"Tell me what?" For once he's sober, eating a bag of chips. I kiss Yylfordt's forehead and climb off of him. I don't want him to scream again. That jerk caught me off guard back there.

"Uquiorra called." His eyes go wide and he almost drops the bag of chips. His face is priceless.

"WHAT? Why the hell didn't you call me earlier when he was still on the line? Fuck, why didn't he call me?" Poor boy, screaming in agony. Now I shall add more of that agony.

"He's sick. Bedridden with a fever." He drops the bag of chips, although it doesn't scatter out. "Nothing serious though. He's just not eating right. No, he doesn't eat much." He drops himself on the sofa with a stiff, tightly shut jaw.

"Where is he staying?"

"Grand Espada. Don't even try to- Hey! Grimmjow!" He sprints out of the room before I can finish my sentence, probably going to visit Ulqui. Oh well.

"Oni-chaan~…" I take off my glasses and stare up at Yylfordt's delicious brown eyes.

"Our cousin is sick and his boyfriend is going to make a ruckus." Yylfordt can't resist. Slowly, sensually I lick my lips and trace circles on his inner thigh.

"Oni-chan, fuck me." He grins and tackles me.

"Fine, I'll fuck you stupid." Clothes are flying everywhere; kisses are planted on my already burning skin.

"It'll take a long time, I'm a genius."

* * *

_Grimmjow's P.O.V_

He called them instead of me? Okay I don't expect him to put me as his number one all the time but he can at least call me too! Fuck! Argh! Stupid cab just has to be so fucking slow!

"Hey mister can you speed up?" The man nods and NOT speed up. Just great.

* * *

"I said I need to see him!" People in the hotel lobby are starting to stare but the fuck do I care? This guy with white hair is telling me that Ulquiorra isn't allowed to see anyone because her mother says so. That damned woman!

"Please understand, Jaegerjaquez-san, Thalitta-san won't allow anyone to see Ulquiorra-kun." There's just no use trying to calm me down!

"I have to see him! My lover is sick and I have to make sure he's okay, don't you get it?"

"What's with all the shouting, Ukitake-san?" Wow, look. She-Diablo's here.

"I'm terribly sorry, Thalitta-san. This young man wants to see Ulquiorra-san." She glances at me and sneers.

"Mrs. Cifer, I'm sorry for creating a commotion. I heard that Ulquiorra is sick and I really need to see him. Please I beg of you." I bow down. Yes I actually am bowing down at someone and begging.

"Why should I, Mr. Jaegerjaquez? Zaraki, take him away." What? A big man grabs me by the arm and carries me away easily.

"No! You don't understand! Let me see him, please, Mrs. Cifer! He needs me!" Fuck, this is outrageous! Damn it!

"What he needs, Mr. Jaegerjaquez, is to be away from you." She swishes her hand in the air, motioning this monstrous guy to throw me out the door. I struggle my best, punch, kick, growl. But this guy is too strong. He succeeds in throwing me out in the end.

"Fuck you!" Fuck these idiots staring at me. What the hell is the matter with them? Everybody's been staring at me as if I'm an alien or something. Dipshits.

Why can't she realize that he needs me, for fucks sake? Is it that wrong to be in love with someone? I made him happy, he made me happy, and no one got harmed in the process. So how come it's wrong? Morally fucked? Well screw those who said that! Since when being happy and in love is morally fucked?

I slam the front door of my house and kick my shoes aside. I really don't want to see the Granzs or anyone right now. Unfortunately I'm home just in time for dinner.

"Grimmjow? What's the matter with you?" Dad calls out from the dining room. "We're having dinner, so come on in and grab a plate." Food, yes, I need some.

"Hey there Grimmjow, we haven't seen you in a while." Sometimes I wonder why all moms can't be like mine? Kind, caring, and with just a right amount of strictness. I wash my hands and grab a plate, filling it with rice, beef katsu and stir-fried goya.

"Problems, Grimmjow ni-san?" My little brother chimed in. I just nod and eat.

"Ulquiorra." They 'aah' and 'ohh' like it's to be expected.

"Broke up?" My old man said easily while munching on a katsu. Gosh, even my family can't believe that I want to stick with someone.

"No. He got kidnapped by his own mother who seems to hate me because I'm in a relationship with him. Now he's sick and locked up in a hotel guarded by a humongous bodyguard. I wanted to see him but I end up being dragged away and thrown out the door." I spurt it all out in one breath. "Long story short, I'm missing my boyfriend but I can't contact him at all."

"You fell in love? For real this time? Grimmjow, you never miss your lover before!" She squeals! My mother is excited because her oldest son fell in love. Way to go mom.

"Yes. I am in love with Ulquiorra Cifer and I'm serious this time." Groaning, I stuff the beef into my mouth and chew. They just stare at me, shocked, amused, worried.

"That's good, son. You finally found something you can fight for. And now you have to go for it! If the problem is with his mother, perhaps you should wait a bit more." This coming from a dad who once despised me for being gay. Perhaps… She-Diablo will understand one day? Just like him?

"Not all parents are like us, Grimmjow. Perhaps it's a shock to her and it inflicts her emotional state and makes her protective of her son. It's not abnormal; it's somehow part of our motherly instinct." Mom's a psychologist. So yeah.

"But I feel restless. I can't just sit back, do nothing and let Ulquiorra do all the work? I feel bad. I want him close, I want to hold him, kiss him, hug him-"

"Okay! We get the idea! I have delicate ears!" Oh yeah, brother's still straight.

"Aw, Grimmjow. You love him! And if you love someone you have to let him go." I roll my eyes.

"Mom, Dad just said I gotta fight for it."

"Oh yeah. Why don't you just cool off for the day and go with the flow for a while?"

"Fine, I'll try to chill." And after that the conversation changes into my brother's upcoming school trip to the beach. Blahblahblah, I could care less.

* * *

**A/N : Ne, ne, a long chapter, eh? Teehee :3 is supporting his son. Mrs. Jaegerjaques too, and Grimm Jr.! Lol. A family support :P A little similarity between Ulqui and Szayel lol, the screaming part. And Grimmjow, lots of 'fuck's going on there, yeah?**

**Grimm : I'm a delinquent. So shut the fuck up.**

**Ulqui : Grimmjoow, that's not polite. She can make me never see you again. **

**Grimm : *mumbles* damn bitch.**

**Ulqui : Grimmjow! How dare you call me that!**

**Grimm : No! It's for the author!**

**Ulqui : Well, it's still rude! Do I have to kiss you to make you stop cussing!**

**Grimm : No, you don't- ? I forgot something! Fuuuuuuu- *smooch* What the fuu- *smooch* That was fuuu- *smooch* I was gonna say fun. *smoooooooooch*  
**

**Ulqui : *pants* DAMN YOU!**

**Szayel : *groans* Shut up.. I'm still tired...**

**Yylfordt : *wraps arms around Szayel's waist* You begged me to fuck you.**

**Szayel : *giggles* Mhmm, want me to beg you again?**

**Yylfordt : Kinky little slut. *smirks* My kinky little slut. **

**Szayel : Onii-chaaan~ If you talk dirty like that I won't be able to hold it anymore...**

**Grimm & Ulqui : *stops making out* GET A ROOM!**

**Szayel & Yylfordt : WELL YOU SHOULD TOO! *slams bedroom door***

**I'm getting addicted to making this short convos. Is it bothering you? Should I stop? :P  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : Whoop whoop chapter 14 whoop! So here's another chapter, not as long as the last one's but.. Yeah. Haha. This'll be a bit of a dark chapter, and a sad one at the end D: I will be away for 4 days (just to let you know) on vacatiooon! Wheee! And this is a parting gift for you! Enjooy!

* * *

**

It feels so good to be up and running again. Well at least up and running in my room but it's awesome to be healthy. As if cooped up in my room isn't bad enough, I have to be sick and cooped up in my room for 2 days. I ate, sleep, wake up, stumble my way to the bathroom, bathe and do the cycle all over again. But now that I'm healthy, I can feel lonely again! Whoop? NO. For real, I'm getting lonelier by the day and my calculation of holding back the urge of seeing Grimmjow is totally off. If I don't see him soon, I don't know what I'm gonna do.

"Good morning, Ulquiorra-san. How are you feeling this morning?" Ukitake-san's gentle yet cheery voice breaks the silence in the penthouse. Thalitta's working as usual, but she left me a bowl of corn chowder which was also heavenly.

"I'm feeling better, Ukitake-san. Thanks for checking up on me. How are you feeling today? A lot of work?" The middle age man stands beside me while I munch on the salmon carpaccio on the dining table. He looks all better now. The dark circles under his eyes are gone and he doesn't look as skinny as he used to be. I motion him to sit down.

"I'm feeling amazing, Ulquiorra-san. Ever since Shunsui is here, I can get some rest. He helps me a lot with my work." He smiles.

"Shunsui?" I've never heard that name before.

"Kyoraku-san. The co-manager."

"Oh, I see. Wow, you're already on first-name term already? I thought you met each other only after 2 days I'm here?" Haha, he's blushing!

"Ah, yes that's correct. But he's a great person, you can get along just fine with him. He's very helpful, although he can be a pervert sometimes haha."

"That sounds great, Ukitake-san, to have someone you like close to you. I really miss my lover…"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez-san? Umm, Ulquiorra-san, he visited 2 days ago. Just a little bit after Thalitta-san went to the kitchen."

…. WHAAAT? How did he figure out I'm here? Szayel. That crazy cousin of mine… Well I'm glad that he actually visits me… Tried to, because I didn't hear a word about it and I know nothing. But I don't know, maybe he didn't even go up to my room. My mom was- Mom?

"Ukitake-san, what happened exactly? Please explain." My mom was making chowder right? Her world famous clam chowder, yes? Then Grimmjow came in. What did she do?

"Well Ulquiorra-san, Jaegerjaquez-san came into the lobby and I talked to him, he said that he wanted to see you. But Thalitta-san said that you can't see anyone so I didn't let him in. Sorry about that. Then he started to shout at me, basically creating a situation… So Thalitta-san heard and she shooed him away. With Zaraki-san's help of course."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? Why didn't you try to convince her to let him see me or something? Ukitake-san I want to see him!" I really do! I can't believe I'm flipping out in front of him, and actually freaking out for real. I bury my face in my hands. Urgghh….

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-san… I'm just following Thalitta-san's request…" He sounds regretful, but isn't it too late? It's not me to be bursting out with emotions like this, but I've been living around Grimmjow since the first day I moved here!

"Get out. Please?" I have to think of a plan. A drastic plan.

Ukitake-san says nothing and makes his way out. I drag myself to my room and think. What should I do? A plan that will convince my mom and won't get me a criminal record for it. A plan that won't get me killed, but just enough danger to scare her off…

* * *

"Mom, it's time for dinner." I call out to my mom who's working on her laptop. She raises her head, obviously surprised that I'm the one asking for dinner tonight.

"Sure, let's go. I asked Ukitake-san to take the dinner up here at six. And now it's…. 5.55. Let's wait for him." Oh mom, I hope I don't have to do anything else crazy after this.

We sit down on the dinner table, waiting for our dinner. I brace myself and finally say.

"Why won't you let me see Grimmjow?" I look at her straight in her eyes, letting some emotion show. She is completely taken aback by the question. Exactly the emotion I'm looking for.

"Well… It's because that – "

"Because I'm gay and I'm dating him?"

"Exactly! I don't want to know how it all happened, but I will never ever let you see him, Ulquiorra. I know it might be hard, but it's the best for you."

"Even though I love him?" I can't believe she decided that this is the best for me. I know she's my mother and I still love her, but I might hate her if she keeps this up.

"It can't be love, darling. It's just something else. Admiration, perhaps? You've always wanted a big brother."

"It's love. I love him, why can't you accept that your son is gay, mom?" She seems enraged. Good.

"I don't want to hear it Ulquiorra! You are not going to see him ever again and that's final! I'm going to take you back to England if that's necessary!" I stay silent. Yes, this is perfect.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." I finally say after a few minutes in awkward silence. Ukitake-san is still not here, just like my calculation.

I shut the door quietly and sit on the closet. Now I have to wait for about 5 minutes. By that time, Ukitake-san will be here, because he tends to be early. And I'll have to engage the plan. I chew my bottom lip and pull out a small square of folded tissue from my pocket. I put it down on my lap and stare at it. This has to be right or I might really die.

My five minutes is up. Ukitake-san is happily chatting with my mom outside. I sit down on the floor and unfold the tissue slowly but steadily. I made this up and I'm ready. I put my fingers on the razor and fingered it a bit. Hahh, the things I do for love. I pick up the razor and bring it up to my left wrist. I inhale deeply and cut myself deep. Liquid ruby dribble out from my pale skin and slowly trickle down from my wrist to the floor. I cut deeper, wincing in pain. But for it to be threatening I have to go for the artery, scratch it at the very least. I figure it's enough and put the razor aside. Blood seep out, lots of it. I just lean on the wall and lift my left hand up, trying to slow the blood that's coming out.

"Ulquiorra sure is taking a long time… We should check up on him, Ukitake-san." I can hear mom's voice faintly. I set my arm down and looked at my white T-shirt, now tainted in blood. I've never seen so much blood in my life. Because I sit near the door, some of them escaped from the gap beneath the door and tainted the carpet red.

"Maybe you should leave him for a while, Thalitta-san… Maybe he needs some time alone."

"No, I have to check up on him. He's been acting weird lately and I just said harsh things about the boy who came here 2 days ago." Shuffles of footsteps are walking towards the door, just in time I'm getting lightheaded. Well… I hope it'll all go well. I close my eyes and concentrate on breathing. Mom screamed and bursts open the door which I left unlocked.

"Ulquiorra! Oh my God! Ulquiorra what happened to you?" Haha, perfect! The last thing I can hear is my mother screaming and Uitake-san calling for an ambulance. I lost my consciousness. Let's just hope I can stay alive.

* * *

_Grimmjow's POV_

I was asked by those perverted brothers to watch over their house with a pot of Nabe as a bribe. Well they're gonna share it with me, but Nabe ain't that bad. Of course, I'm going to use my meat snatching ability to steal most of the beef in it. If Ulquiorra's here, I'll share it with him and I bet he'll have a blush.

I'm bored though. Watching over someone's house isn't interesting at all… Suddenly the phone rings. It might be rude, but the phone call might be important. So I pick it up anyways.

"Hello?" And the caller surprised me.

"Who's this? Szayel? Yylfordt? It's Thalitta, Ulquiorra's in the hospital!" Ulqui's mom is crying over the phone. It must be hell of a situation and I start to panic.

"It's Grimmjow! Which hospital is it?" I turn on the loudspeaker and grab my stuff.

"Why should I tell you? You made my son do this!" Stupid hag!

"Look, I have no idea what you are talking about, but I don't have time to fucking argue with you! Where is he?" I growled. She just has to be annoying when my boyfriend needs me!

"I told you-"

"Where the fuck is he? I don't care whatever reason you have, I have to see my lover and I'm going to do anything to be able to see him!"

"Iyasu Hospital. Please tell Szayel and Yylfordt about it." She hangs up. Well I guess it's a bit harsh for me to scream like that, but she'll never get it if I don't. I rush out to my house and interrupt my family's dinner.

"Dad, please drive me to Iyasu Hospital right now!" They stare at me. Fuck, no time for staring, people! Seeing how serious I am, my dad gets up and grabs his car keys. Mom grabs her jacket and guides my brother Gregory to the car.

"Okay, you have some explaining to do in the car." He drinks up his cup of tea, lock the door and get in the car with me.

"What happened, Grimmjow?" Mom asks while we're halfway there.

"Ulquiorra got admitted to the hospital. I don't know what happened, but I guess it's pretty bad." She gasps and covers her mouth.

"Oh gosh, that's terrible! How did you know about it?" She seems genuinely concern. Well my mom always thinks of the Granzs and Ulquoirra as her own sons, I don't know why. She just cares about them.

"His mom called. She was hoping to talk to Szayel or Yylfordt but they were at the supermarket. So I just screamed at her to know where he is." I shrug. I text the Granzs about Ulquiorra, telling them to meet up at Iyasu.

"That's a bit rude but… Great job, son!" Did my father just give me a thumb up? My family never fails to humor me when I need some brightening up.

"He'll be okay, Grimmjow Ni-san." Gregory pats my shoulder and smiles.

"Thanks, Greg." I ruffle his dark brown hair and smile. I have to pull myself together…

* * *

"Mrs. Cifer! Is Ulquiorra okay? What happened to him?" I blurt out. Her eyes are puffy and she looks terrible. That guy with the white hair is also there.

"He cut himself on his wrist, deep enough to get the artery. But the doctors took care of him and said that he'll be okay." She almost sneers at me, but I don't care. This woman is crazy.

"Hello there, you are Mrs. Cifer?" Mom says casually and greets her. My whole family bow and smile at her, making her flustered. Ha! Never thought that I have a nice family, huh?

"I'm Sabrina Jaegerjaquez, and my husband Alexander. This is my second son, Gregory." He smiles. I can't believe my family is all smiles today!

"Uhh, hello. I'm Thalitta Cifer." HA! SHE'S FLUSTERED! Uh, sorry.

"Have you seen him, Mrs. Cifer?" I ask. I need to see him, and I'm ready to make a commotion if she doesn't allow me.

"Yeah, he's still unconscious… You should probably get in and see him." She allowed me to see Ulqui. She actually allowed me! I grin and bow at her.

"Thank you so much!" I run to the door and take a deep breath. I turn the knob slowly and enter the room. It's all white and clean, just like how hospital rooms are supposed to be.

And there he is. My Ulquiorra, lying in bed, looking paler and skinnier than ever. His eyes are closed, and he looks so fragile… I can't believe he's changed this much during our time apart. He looks miserable… I make my way and drag a chair to sit beside his bed. I caress his cheek. His skin is cold… Ulquiorra, why did you do that? I examine his arm and find a deep scarlet scar along his wrist. It looks deep and painful. I don't realize that I'm crying until a tear rolls down my face.

"Ulquiorra you stupid brat. Why did you do this to yourself?" I take his hand and kiss it. I never cry for anyone. Anyone except him. I truly love him, now I see that even clearer. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, for no one has ever made me this happy, caring, and simply a much better man than I ever imagine I could be.

"I love you, Ulquiorra Cifer."

* * *

**A/N : That *sobs* was sad. I think so, I dunno about you. But I think it's sad. Grimmjow cried! That's like, super sad!**

**Grimm : Shut up, you say 'sad' too much.**

**Ulqui : But it is.. You cried for me... *hugs* Baby, that's so sweet of you!**

**Grimm : Well you were hurting so bad, even I can see it, Princess...**

**Ulqui : Oh Grimmjow, I lov-**

**Szayel : WHO WANTS NABE? *bursts in and sets up the hot pot*  
**

**Ulqui : What the fuck? Szayel you just ruined my moment!**

**Grimm : Uhh, Princess, no swearing...?**

**Ulqui : *le gasp* Oh my gosh! *covers mouth with hand***

**Yylfordt : NABEE!*sits beside Szayel and kisses him*  
**

**Grimm : Ooh, nabe! I'm gonna take all the meat this time! BEHOLD! My meat-stealing-ability shall amaze you! Haha! *sits down***

**Ulqui : *still dumbfounded* I swore...**

**Grimm, Szayel & Yylfordt : Get over it!**

**Btw, Iyasu means Heal lol. And Nabe is that Japanese hot pot dish :D And if you are looking for smut, I've posted the story called "Quartet Lust" (just telling you) it's about both couples, so Granzscest and GrimmUlqui fans can have double the fun *lol* See ya soon! ~Corolla  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Holla! Sorry I took quite some time to upload this chapter. Short (as always...) and filled with fluff :3 This story is ALMOST done D: Woah! All that's left is an epilogue with smut (I rarely put smut in this one...) and done. D: After this I'll work on Spring Shower and a sequel of this story, but with our lovely Granzcest as the main characters (yaaay!) **

**I want to say THAAAANK YOOOOOOOU! To everyone who's read this fanfic of mine. And look! *points at review numbers* Never in my life I imagined that I could have this much review *is happy and touched* ARIGATOU~ THANK YOU~ XIEXIE~ MERCI~ DANK U~ DANKE~ I love you all *sobs, hiccups***

**Okay, so for now, enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez?" Shit. I wipe my tears away (that sounds so fucking girly!) and turn to Mrs. Cifer, still holding Ulqui's hand.

"Yes, ma'am?" She sighs and makes her way to the bed.

"He has never done these things before. Going to such limits, almost killing himself, making me worried. Never in my life have I imagine he's going to do this. That is until he met you." So she's blaming it on me now? Damned hag.

"I love him. He loves me." That's all I can say. I shift my gaze and stare at Ulquiorra's face instead.

"Why do you love him?"

"Up until now I'm not sure." That's the truth, I'm not sure about anything. I don't know what made me fall in love with him, I don't know what's so special about him, I don't even know why I'm able to stick to him this long. But one thing that I know for sure, is that I want, no, need to be with him.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I need him. I can't live right without him anymore. He makes my life go in the right track. He makes me happy. He makes me feel… important. Loved, needed. I don't know… Everything just seems right when I'm with him." I caress his cheek and brush his hair away from his eyes.

"I don't want to see my son suffer anymore."

"What do you mean?" I perk up and stare at her.

"I'm sorry I've been rude to you. But I really don't want to see my son like this anymore. Please make him happy again…" She looks sad, almost pleading. Well I won't say no anyways. Thank goodness her heart is back.

"I will. I won't make him sad, Mrs. Cifer." She remains silent and makes her way to the door.

"Grimmjow? How is he?" Szayel and Yylfordt pop in. "Oh gosh… He looks even paler!" Szayel mutters, sounding worried.

"He's okay. Just resting. It's all over now, your aunt gave me permission to stay with him."

"Urrnnhh…" Ulqui's hand just twitched! He's waking up!

"Ulquiorra? Princess, wake up. It's me, Grimmjow!" I want to see him looking at me, I want to see his perfect emerald eyes.

"He's waking up?" Blondie states the obvious. But I ignore them anyway. They walk closer to the bed and pay close attention to Ulqui's movements.

"Princess?" His hands move again and his eyes slowly flutters open. Ah… How I miss that lovely eyes of his…

"Grimmjow?" His voice…

"Grimmjow!" He smiles and reaches out his other hand to touch my cheek. How I miss his smile, his touch…

"I'm here, Ulqui. And this time I won't be going anywhere."

* * *

_Ulqui's POV_

Oh I don't care anymore about how badly my wrist hurts, Grimmjow is here! He's right beside me, holding my hand, staring at me with those amazing blue eyes. If I'm not this weak, I'd probably tackle him down.

"Ulquiorra!" Uh-oh.

"Yes, Szayel my kindest, prettiest, and most amazing cousin. What seems to be the matter?" I smile innocently at him. Ooh, I think there's a fake halo on top of my head.

"Why the hell did you do that? You made us all worried!" He rests his hands on his hips and glares at me. Urgh, I didn't see this coming.

"It was the only way, Szayel! And why should I take a scolding from a guy who creates such perfect evil schemes!" I heard he poisoned Yylfordt's friend way back then! I think it was because he helped Yylfordt tie his hair or something? Anyways he's poisoned someone more than once. Now who's the bad guy?

"Ah! Since I got together with Yylfordt I never do those things anymore! I did those to keep bad guys away from him!"

"But you're the bad guy then, Szayel." I smirk. Hey that's true!

"You little…" Szayel growls and prepares to do something that I bet will hurt me, but Yylfordt hugs him.

"Now, now baby. Shush… Calm down. He's all right now, so don't worry anymore, okay?" Yylfordt kisses Szayel's neck and nibbles his ear. I don't think the nibbling part is necessary in public, but it makes Szayel melt into his arms and stops yapping, so it's good.

"Mmh, Yylfordt…" Again with Szayel's purring that I still can't get used to.

"Don't get all sexual, you two." Grimmjow sighs and shakes his head.

"Sorry." Yylfordt chuckles and let his 'baby' go. "So you're perfectly okay now? No more weird stuff that's gonna happen?"

"No, it's all over. Your mom finally let me be with you again, Princess." Oh gosh, my plan works? Mom is letting me stay with Grimmjow again! Finally I can put an end to this.

"Grimm… That's great! Oh heavens, that's just great!" Grimmjow leans closer and kisses me. Oh his sweet lips of his…

"Great then, you two! You should rest a bit, Ulqui. We're going to wait at home, okay?" Yylfordt smiles and pats my foot. "Little Koji is waiting for you." Aww Koji! I almost forgot about him… That's just mean of me.

"Sorry for the outrage, Ulqui. I'll see you at home soon." Szayel waves and follow his brother out. I turn my head to see Grimmjow staring at me, smiling, and his eyes full of longing… He strokes my hair and I close my eyes, enjoying his gentle touch.

"Grimm… I missed you."

"I missed you even more."

"Sleep here with me tonight?"

"Of course, Ulqui." I shift to make room for Grimmjow and he slips under the blanket and scoop me into his warm embrace. How long has it been since the last time I feel his strong arms wrapped around me, comforting me like this? Almost 2 weeks perhaps? It feels like ages!

"I'm sorry I made this mess, Grimm… I just wanted to see you. I want to stay with you as long as possible…" I hug him back, smelling the familiar and comforting vanilla-mint scent of his. He kisses my temple and chuckles.

"I was worried as hell. I was so out of it, Ulqui. I got drunk until I couldn't even stand up anymore, be it day or night. I shouted at your cousins, I actually talk about this with my family. The funny part is I even shouted at your mom, saying 'fuck' in almost every sentence." Wow, he actually screamed at my mom? That is so… sweet of him. Nobody dares raise his or her voice to Thalitta Cifer!

"But it was all worth it." I look up and stare at him, really, really confused.

"What do you mean?" He stares back and takes a deep breath.

"You know, I'm not that good in relationships. I get involved with someone, but that feeling dies soon after. But I knew you're different. After this incident, my feelings for you got even stronger. From the beginning where I finally have you in my arms, I never intend to let go anymore. But now that intention of mine has grown stronger, more certain. I want to live my days with you, Ulquiorra. I love you with all my heart!" Aw, I'm so happy to the point of crying. I'm holding back my happy tears but fail just a little bit.

"Grimm, that sounds like a marriage vow." I chuckle and rub my eyes.

"I might put that into the real one. And if that can make you tear up, my real vow will make you cry a river and run to my arms." We break into a laugh and snuggle even closer, if that is possible.

"Grimmjow, I love you." I peck his lips and get comfortable.

"I know. And I love you too."

* * *

**A/N : AWWWW! Shweeeet~**

**Yylfordt : ... You were the one who poisoned Gin-senpai?**

**Szayel : ... Umm...**

**Yylfordt : Szayel!**

**Szayel : Okay okay it was me! But he deserved it!**

**Yylfordt : He was just trying to help me, Szayel. Thank goodness he was okay.**

**Szayel : *sobs* But Oni-chan... He touched your hair with that scary smirk on his face... I don't want other people to touch you... **

**Yylfordt : But there was no reason for you to go over the line like that.**

**Szayel : *sobs ans pouts* But Oni-chan, I love you so much... I couldn't stand seeing you being touched by other people... *cries***

**Yylfordt : *melts* Aw baby, I'm sorry I got mad at you. Shush now... I know you love me, and I love you too. I'm sorry, okay?**

**Szayel : *starts to calm down* Play with me in the bedroom tonight?**

**Yylfordt : *smiles* Of course, my angel.**

**Ulqui : We didn't get to say much in this convo. Ne, Grimmjow?**

**Grimm : Uh-huh. Let's go back to bed. *hugs Ulqui and go to sleep*  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : Here it is! The last chapter! *cries***

* * *

"Ulquiorra Cifer is baaaack!" Grimmjow screams when we enter the house. I got released from the hospital this morning. We went out for lunch and shop for some groceries and went straight home. Apparently, Grimmjow is carrying me in his arms and planting little kisses here and there. Not that I'm complaining, of course.

"Grimmjow put me down!" I say while laughing. Ahh, I haven't laughed like this in a long time.

"Nope, a Princess gotta be treated like a Princess. And my Ulquiorra," He kisses me lightly. I just love his affectionate side. "Is going to be pampered today. And I'm going to love you the whole day." He keeps carrying me up the stairs, obviously to the bedroom. He's being such a sweetheart…. Eh?

"Grimm, what are you doing?" His hand is fondling me.

"Playing with your cute ass." He's feeling me up!

"I can feel that. But why is your finger playing with my hole through my pants like that? Ahhn~!" My … lower body is being real sensitive! It's been a long time since Grimmjow fondled me and goodness it feels goo~d…

" 'cause I know you like it. See, you're already moaning!" He bursts the bedroom door open and throws me on the bed, proceeding to flip me over with my butt in the air and sinfully rubbing the cleft.

"Grimm! Stop rubbing it~!" It feels too good! I don't know why I'm already hard and panting from having my butt cleft rubbed, but I want to touch Grimmjow so bad.

"But you're enjoying it. Just relax and feel it, Ulqui. It's almost 2 weeks since the last time I saw you. Now I wanna feast my eyes and devour you." I can hear him zipping down his jeans! Oh gosh oh gosh! "Hey Ulqui, strip." I get up and turn around to see Grimmjow. And his long, thick and hard member. I lift my t-shirt up, slowly taking it off and throws is aside. I playfully nudge my waistband and lick my lips. Grimmjow just smirked and takes off his t-shirt.

"Touch me, Grimm." I can swear his cock twitched. He tackles me down and rips my pants off (almost literally) and pin me down on the bed. The temperature is unbearably hot, but when Grimmjow's fingers make contact with my skin, it feels as if I'm burning. Everywhere he touches feels like burning coals!

"Ulquiorra, you're beautiful…" His husky voice rings in my ears. He nibbles my ear and sensually licks it. I moan loudly, enjoying his hot tongue on my skin. His hand roams on my chest nudging my nipples that suddenly become super sensitive.

"Grimmjow... Grimmjow kiss me." I reach my hands toward his face and touch his handsome face. He leans closer and nibbles my bottom lip. I groan and capture his lips with mine, feeling those soft lips. He slips his tongue in and I gently suck it, gaining a cute animalistic growl from my big panther.

"Here, I'll make you feel even better." How I love the sound of that. Grimmjow makes his way lower and lower, leaving a trail of soft kisses on my skin.

"Ahh! Grimmjow!" He takes no time to suck on the tip of my member and purposely blow on it. The tingling sensation leaves me breathless.

"Grimm… Is it possible to hurry it up a little?" Oh gosh why does he have to groan in response while sucking me off? It's sending vibrations!

"As you wish, Princess. I bought a new lube for us! It's vanilla. Do you like vanilla?"

"Grimmjow, less talking more love making!" As if I'd hate his own scent. Jeez.

"You're too cute for your own good, Ulqui." He squirts some lube and spread the cold substance on my entrance. He's just spreading it around, not pushing his finger in. Urgh. I lower myself and yes, completely loving the feeling of having his finger in me.

"Wheew, impatient, Ulqui?" He whistles and quickly adds another finger. Oh yes~!

"Mooore~!" I whine. He chuckles and stretches me a bit and pulls away. I guess he can't take it anymore too. He replaces his fingers with something much, much bigger. He pushes in slowly, inch by inch. I don't care anymore, I moan loudly and pull him for a kiss. This is just overwhelming!

"Move faster, deeper, Grimmjow!" He moves just like how I asked him to. Hitting that spot that makes me scream his name with every thrust.

"Perfect as always, Ulqui. I love you." He manages to say between those sexy grunts. I can't hold it anymore. The heat that's been pooling up in my lower belly finally bursts, I cum while screaming Grimmjow's name. Man, that's loud…

"Ulqui…" Oh gosh, yes! He cums deep in me. I have no idea why I've come to like it but… Nevermind.

"Grimm, it's hot. Turn on the air-conditioner and come snuggle." I yawn and curl on the bed. Grimmjow turns the air-con on and comes back to the bed.

"You haven't answered me yet, Ulqui." He smirks and pulls me into a hug.

"Answer what?" Suddenly he pouts that cute pout of his.

"Whether you love me or not." I shifted my position and use Grimm's arm as a pillow. He's silly sometimes.

"I love you, Grimmjow. There, happy?"

"Very." He laughs and I laugh along with him.

"Meow~" A little meow breaks our laughter. I immediately look over to the edge of the bed and find Koji.

"Koji? Aw poor guy. How did you get in here?" I ask Grimmjow to pick him up and put him down between us.

"Guess we forgot to close the door, Princess. Koji here is just curious about the naughty sounds his Mommy and Daddy are making." Holy cow, we forgot to close the door? But the Granzs are in the house! So they heard it all?

"Yeah! And we didn't really wanna hear your love making session, you two!" Szayel screams from somewhere in the house.

"You should keep it down sometimes, Granz! You don't know how many times I have to cover my ears because of your screams!" I answer back. Well it's true! I've heard it way too many times.

"But we did it behind closed doors, dummy!" Szayel snaps back.

"Oh shut up!" I just want to snuggle with Grimmjow right now…

"Sorry, Grimm, Ulqui. I'll take him to the bedroom now." Yylfordt answers. Well he can be a sweetie sometimes.

"Meow~"

"Aww, Koji. I missed you so much!" I snuggle the cute little Egyptian Mau and he licks my nose in return. Grimmjow laughs at the sight and kisses my temple.

You know, I still dislike the summer heat. It's still tough for me to get used to. But if every summer is like this; staying with my lover and cute little kitten, laughing around with my cousins and just having fun, I guess I can take it.

"Ulqui, stay with me forever, okay?" He nuzzles my neck and grins.

"Silly, you don't even have to ask." I kiss him and melt into his embrace.

Perfect. This summer is just perfect.

* * *

**A/N : *cries* That's it! Summer's just begun but my story has to end *cries***

**I wanna thank you all who's read my story even with the limited smut. You've given me such great support *cries* I WUVV YOU ALL 3!**

**Ulqui : Stop exaggerating, you still have other stories to finish.**

**Grimm : Our own story has just begun, love.**

**Ulqui : Aw Grimm.. *makes out***

**Szayel : And our past will be written by Ms. Author here, Yylfordt.**

**Yylfordt : Ah.. Our tragic yet lovely past...**

**Szayel : Look forward to it, people!**

**Ulqui : *pants* So, anyways. Every thing has to end.**

**Grimm : *pants* Yep, goodbye peeps.**

**Szayel : We'll be seeing you soon! *waves*  
**

**Yylfordt : Hoped you enjoy this story. **

**Grimm, Ulqui, Szayel & Yylfordt : Goodbye and thank you!**

**Corolla : *cries* time for me to put the 'Complete' tag on this story.. Thank you~!  
**


End file.
